Real
by Chesire de CrissColfer
Summary: Adaptación del libro "Real" de Katy Evans
1. Sinopsis

**Y regreseeeee :33 Con una nueva adaptación xD Verán, me sumergí demasiado en el libro y bueno, no pude resistirme a hacer un fic de esa hermosa y dramática historia :DD Espero les guste, aquí tienen el prologo o sinopsis :DD Sin fines de lucro, lo hago con el afán de entretener y así. Ningun persona me pertenece así como la historia, solo los errores ortográficos son míos xD  
**

**Enjoy it! :3**

* * *

Un boxeador caído.

Un hombre con un sueño roto.

Una competencia…

Él hace que olvide mi nombre. Una noche fue suficiente y olvide todo excepto al sexy boxeador que hace que mi mente y cuerpo arda en llamas.

Kurt Hummel es el hombre más fuerte y confuso que he conocido en mi vida.

Es la estrella de uno de los más peligrosos circuitos de peleas clandestinas, y me siento atraído por él como nunca me he sentido atraído por algo en mi vida. Me hace olvidar quien soy, que quiero, con solo una mirada suya. Cuando está cerca, necesito recordarme que soy fuerte, pero él es más fuerte que yo. Y ahora es mi trabajo mantener su cuerpo en forma como una perfecta máquina de pelea, sus músculos tensos y listos para vencer a sus próximos oponentes.

Pero la mayor amenaza que tiene, ahora, soy yo.

Le quiero. Le quiero sin miedos. Sin reservas.

Si tan solo pudiera saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que él quiere de mí…


	2. Soy Kurt

**Y en cortoooo, el primer capítulo! Jajaja Ya lo tenía escrito jaja xD Solo quería saber si de verdad la historia podría interesarles, así que aquí lo tienen :3**

**Enjoy it! Recuerdan, nada es mío, solo los errores ortográficos xD**

* * *

Jeff ha estado gritando en mi oído durante la última media hora y mis nervios están tan agotados por lo que estamos presenciando que apenas soy capaz de oír algo. Sólo mi corazón. Latiendo cómo loco en mí cabeza mientras los dos peleadores están en el ring embistiéndose uno contra otro, ambos hombres son iguales en altura y peso, ambos extremadamente musculosos mientras atacan la cara del oponente.

Cada vez que uno de ellos aterriza un golpe, gritos y aplausos estallan en el lugar, el cual está lleno de gente con al menos trescientos espectadores, todos sedientos de sangre. La peor parte de todo es que puedo escuchar el espantoso sonido de los huesos craqueando contra la carne, y los vellos de mis brazos se erizan del miedo. En cualquier momento espero que uno de ellos caiga y nunca, nunca, se levante de nuevo.

- ¡Blaine! – grita Jeff, mi mejor amigo y me abraza –. Parece que estás apunto de vomitar, ¡no estás hecho para esto!

En serio, voy a matarlo.

Tan pronto como aparte los ojos de estos hombres y me asegure de que sigan respirando cuando termine la ronda, voy a matar sin piedad a mi mejor amigo. Y luego a mí mismo por acceder a venir.

Pero mi pobre y querido Jeff tiene una nueva obsesión. Así que cuando se enteró de que el objeto de sus fantasías nocturnas estaría en la ciudad participando en este "privado" y muy "peligroso" club clandestino de lucha, me rogó venir con el y verlo. Además, es difícil decirle que no a Jeff. Es efusivo e insistente, y ahora está saltando de alegría.

- Es el siguiente – dice entre dientes, sin importarle quién ganó esta última ronda o si sobrevivieron. Que al parecer, gracias a Dios, los dos lo hicieron –. ¡Prepárate para ver a un verdadero hombre, Blaine!

El público se queda en silencio, y el locutor dice –: Damas y caballeros, y ahoraaaaa… el momento que todos habían estado esperando, el hombre por el que todos están aquí. El más malo de los malos, les presento, al único, ¡Kurt "The Beast" Hummel!

Un escalofrío me recorre mi espina dorsal cuando la multitud enloquece por el nombre, especialmente las mujeres, y bueno, yo. El hecho de que Jeff me haya dicho que el chico por el cual babea es gay, juro que sentí un tirón en mi entrepierna. Los gritos de la gente que le aclama están ansiosos y caen uno sobre el otro.

- _¡Kurt¡ ¡Te amo, Kurt¡_

- _¡Quiero cuchaparte la polla, Kurt!_

- _¡Kurt, aporreame, Kurt!_

Todas las cabezas se giran cuando una figura con capucha y capa roja trota hacia el ring. Los peleadores esta noche, aparentemente, no usan guantes de boxeo, y veo sus dedos flexionarse y cerrarse en puños a sus costados, sus manos enormes y bronceadas, sus dedos largos.

Al otro lado del ring, una mujer agita en el aire un cartel que dice: "PERRA # 1 KURT" con orgullo, y grita al tope de sus pulmones en su dirección, supongo que es en caso de que él no sepa leer o que no vea las letras rosa neón o el brillo.

Estoy sorprendido, comprendiendo que mi loco mejor amigo no es el único en Seattle qué aparentemente ha perdido la cabeza por este tipo, cuando siento que él aprieta mi brazo. – Te reto a que lo mires y me digas que no harías todo por ese hombre.

- No haría nada por ese hombre – repito instantáneamente, sólo para ganar.

- ¡Nos está mirando! – grita – Míralo. Míralo.

Toma mi cara y balance mi mirada en la dirección del ring, pero comienzo a reír en su lugar. Jeff ama a los hombres. Ama acostarse con ellos, acosarlos, babear por ellos, y cuando los atrapa, nunca puede quedarse demasiado tiempo a su lado. Yo, por otro lado, no estoy interesado en involucrarme con nadie.

No cuando mi romántico hermano menor, Cooper, ha tenido suficientes novios y drama para los dos.

Miro hacia la plataforma cuando el tipo tira de la bata de satén rojo con la palabra "The Beast" en la espalda, y los espectadores de pie gritan y lo animan mientras él lentamente se da la vuelta para reconocerlos a todos.

Su cara está de pronto delante de mí, iluminada por las luces, y lo miro como un idiota desde mi lugar. Mi Dios.

Mi.  
Dios.

Hoyuelos.

Mandíbula… Ok, ni siquiera puedo pronunciar lo sexy que se ve en mi mente.

Sonrisa infantil. Cuerpo de hombre.

Bronceado asesino.

Un escalofrío se dispara por mi espina dorsal mientras bebo impotentemente del paquete entero al que todos los demás parecen estar mirando boquiabiertos.

Tiene el cabello castaño, perfectamente peinado hacia arriba como si una mujer le hubiera hecho el trabajo. Pómulos tan fuertes como su mandíbula y frente. Labios rojos e hinchados. Miro su cuerpo largo y delgado y algo caliente y salvaje se instala en mi interior.

Él es perfectamente cautivador e increíblemente duro. Todo, desde sus hermosas caderas delgadas y cintura estrecha hasta sus anchos hombros, es sólido. Y ese six-pack. No. Es un eigth-pack. Esa sexy V de sus oblicuos que se sumerge en sus pantaloncillos de satín azul marino, el cual abraza suavemente sus poderosas piernas, gruesas con músculo. Puedo ver sus muslos, trapecio, pectorales y bíceps, todo gloriosamente ajustado y tallado. Tatuajes célticos circulan sus dos brazos, exactamente donde sus abultados bíceps y los deltoides cuadrados y rígidos de sus hombros se encuentran.

- ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! – grita Jeff histéricamente a mi lado, las manos alrededor de su boca - ¡Eres jodidamente caliente, Kurtie!

Su cabeza se mueve con el sonido, un hoyuelo mostrándose con una sexy sonrisa mientras nos mira. Un escalofrío de energía nerviosa para a través de mí, no porque él es extremadamente hermoso desde esta perfecta vista –porque lo es, definitivamente lo es, mi Dios, realmente lo es- pero sobre todo, porque está mirando directamente hacia mí.

Una ceja se levanta y hay un atisbo de diversión es sus fascinantes ojos azules. También algo… cálido en su mirada. Como si pensara que yo fui quien gritó. _Oh, mierda._

Me guiña un ojo. Me sorprendo cuando su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente, transformándose en una que es insoportablemente íntima.

Mi sangre hierve a fuego lento.

Mi miembro se aprieta firmemente, odio que él parezca saberlo.

Puedo ver que piensa que es la última creación y parece creer que cada mujer y hombre aquí es su Eva o Adán, creado para que él disfrute. Estoy igual de excitado que de furioso, y es el sentimiento más confuso que he sentido en mi vida.

Sus labios se curvan, se da la vuelta cuando su oponente es anunciado con las palabras –: Kirk Dirkwood, El Martillo, ¡aquí para todos ustedes esta noche!

- ¡Jodido imbécil! – grito a Jeff cuando me recupero, empujándolo juguetonamente - ¿Por qué gritaste así? Ahora piensa que yo soy el loco.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! No te guiño el ojo a ti – dice Jeff, visiblemente aturdido.

Oh Dios mío, lo hizo. ¿Cierto? _Lo hizo._

Estoy muy sorprendido reviviendo el guiño en mi cabeza así que decido torturar a Jeff porque se lo merece, es un maldito perro.

- Lo hizo – admito finalmente, frunciéndole el ceño – Nos comunicamos telepáticamente y dice que quiere llevarme a casa para ser el padre de sus sexys bebés.

- Como si tú fueras a tener sexo con alguien como él. ¡Tú y tu trastorno obsesivo compulsivo! – dice, riéndose mientras el oponente de Kurt se quita la bata. El hombre es todo músculo fornido, pero ni un gramo puede competir visualmente con la delicia de macho puro de "The Beast"

Kurt flexiona sus brazos a los lados, estira sus dedos y forma puños, luego comienza a saltar. Es un hombre grande y musculoso pero sorprendentemente liviano sobre sus pies, que sé, porque solía competir en pista, que significa que es increíblemente fuerte para ser capaz de levantar su cuerpo en el aire con un impulso pequeño de sus pies.

El Martillo lanza el primer golpe. Kurt lo evade y contraataca con un golpe que conecta y noquea a Martillo a un lado de la cara. Me estremezco interiormente ante el poder de su golpe; mi cuerpo se aprieta ante la vista de sus músculos contrayéndose y tensándose, trabajando y soltándose con cada golpe que da.

La multitud mira, extasiados, mientras la pelea continúa, los horribles crujidos ponen mi piel de gallina. Sin embargo, hay algo más molestándome. Gotas de sudor aparecen en mi frente y en mi pecho. Mientras la pelea avanza, mis pezones se endurecen, aún más levantados y apretados contra mi camisa, empujando ansiosamente contra la tela. De alguna manera, mirar a Kurt Hummel golpear a un hombre al que llaman "Martillo" me hace retorcerme en mi pantalón de una manera que no me gusta, mucho menos que esperaba.

La manera en que golpea, se mueve, gruñe…

De pronto, un coro comienza –: KURT… KURT… KURT.

Me vuelvo y veo a Jeff saltando arriba y abajo diciendo - ¡Oh Dios mío, golpéalo Kurt! ¡Sólo noquéalo y mátalo, bestia sexy! – grita cuando su oponente cae al suele con un fuerte golpe. Mis calzoncillos están apretados ahora y mi pulso se ha vuelto loco. Nunca he tolerado la violencia. Esté no soy yo; parpadeo con estupefacción ante las sensaciones que azotan a través de mi sistema. Lujuria pura, lujuria al rojo vivo revolotea a través de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

El maestro de ceremonias levanta el brazo de Kurt en victoria y tan pronto como se endereza del golpe imponente que acaba de dar, su mirada se mueve en mi dirección y choca contra mí. Ojos azules penetrantes encuentran los míos, y algo se ata y hace un tirón dentro de mi barriga. Su pecho sudoroso se eleva y cae en un jadeo profundo, y una gota de sangre descansa en la comisura de sus labios. A pesar de todo, sus ojos siguen pegados a los míos.

El calos se distribuye bajo mi piel, y las flamas me lamen por todas partes. Nunca admitiré esto a Jeff, ni siquiera a mí mismo en voz alta, pero no creo haber visto a un hombre tan sexy en mi vida. La manera en que me mira es caliente. La manera en la que está de pie allí, con su mano en el aire, sus músculos goteando sudor con ese aire de autoridad que Jeff me contó en el taxi.

No hay disculpa en su mirada. En la forma en que ignora a todos los que gritan su nombre y me ve con una mirada que es tan sexual que casi me siento tomado justo aquí. La conciencia terrible de la manera exacta en la que yo lo estoy mirando cae sobre mí.

Mi cabello negro y lleno de rulos, está peinado perfectamente con gel. Mi camisa blanca de botones que no tiene mangas, y que está metida dentro de unos vaqueros negros ajustados que hacen que mi trasero resalte. Un anillo de mi madre que complementa mi vestimenta y se amolda a mis ojos color whisky. A pesar de mi colección conservadora de ropa, me siento completamente desnudo.

Mis piernas tiemblan y me quedo con la impresión de que este hombre quiere atacarme. Con su miembro. _Por favor, Dios, no acabo de pensar eso;_ Jeff lo haría sin duda alguna. Otro apretón en mi vientre me embarga.

- ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! – canta la gente, creciendo en intensidad.

- ¿Quieren más Kurt? – pregunta el hombre con el micrófono a la multitud, y el ruido se acumula a nuestro alrededor - ¡De acuerdo gente! ¡Traeremos a un oponente digno para Kurt "The Beast" Hummel esta noche!

Otro hombre se sube al ring, ya no puedo soportarlo más. Mi sistema está sobrecargado. Está es probablemente la razón por la cual no es buena idea renunciar al sexo durante tantos años. Estoy tan excitado que apenas puede hablar o bien incluso hacer que mis piernas se muevan cuando le digo a Jeff que voy a ir al baño.

Una voz resuena a través de los altavoces mientras me apresuro por el amplio pasillo entre las gradas - ¡Y ahora, para desafiar a nuestro campeón actual, damas y caballeros, está Parker "Terror" Drake!

La multitud se llena de vida, y de pronto, escucho un inconfundible golpe fuerte.

Resistiendo la tentación de mirar hacia atrás ante lo que causa conmoción, rodeo la esquina y me dirijo directamente hacia el pasillo del baño mientras los altavoces estallan de nuevo - ¡Santo cielo, eso fue rápido! ¡Tenemos un nocaut! ¡Sí, damas y caballeros! ¡Un nocaut! ¡Y en tiempo record, nuestro vencedor una vez más, les doy a The Beast! Hummel, que ahora está saltando fuera del ring y… _¿adónde demonios vas?_

La multitud enloquece, gritando su nombre todo el camino hasta el vestíbulo. Y se quedan completamente en silencio como si algo improvisado acabara de ocurrir.

Me pregunto sobre el extraño silencio cuando pasos golpeando resuenan en mi espalda. Una mano cálida envuelve la mía, y el toque me estremece mientras me dan la fuerza con una fuerza sorprendente.

- ¿Qué demo…? – respiro entrecortadamente, confundido, y luego miro un pecho masculino sudoroso, subo hasta unos ojos azules. Mis sentidos se tambalean fuera de control. Él está tan cerca que su olor me rasga como una inyección de adrenalina.

- ¿Eres gay? – pregunta.

Al ver que no respondo lo vuelve a preguntar, mascullo un sí en respuesta, mi Dios, este hombre me pone al mil en un segundo.

- Tu nombre – gruñe, jadeando, sus ojos salvajes sobre mí.

- Uh, Blaine.

- ¿Blaine, qué? – espeta, sus fosas nasales extendiéndose.

Su magnetismo animal es tan poderos que creo que acaba de secuestrar mi voz. Está en mi espacio personal, por todas partes, absorbiéndolo, absorbiéndome, tomando mi oxígeno y no puedo entender la manera en la que mi corazón está latiendo, la manera en la que estoy de pie aquí, temblando de calor, mi cuerpo entero se enfoca en el lugar exacto en el que su mano está envuelta alrededor de la mía.

Con esfuerzos temblorosos, libero mi mano y miro espantosamente a Jeff, quien viene detrás de él con los ojos muy abiertos – Es Blaine Anderson – dice él, luego felizmente lanza el número de mi teléfono. Muy a mi pesar.

Sus labios se curvan y encuentran mi mirada – Blaine Anderson – Joder. Se folló mi nombre en frente de mí. Y justo en frente de Jeff. Su voz será suave como el terciopelo, debe ser contratenor, pero eso no impidió que se escuchara tan sexy en su boca y que me calentara al punto de ponerme duro de nuevo.

Y mientras siento su lengua moverse rudamente alrededor de esas dos palabras, su voz pecaminosa, como las que deseas comer pero que realmente no deberías, el deseo aumenta en mi miembro. Sus ojos ardientes casi posesivos cuando me mira. Nunca me han mirado de esa manera antes.

Da un paso hacia delante, y su mano húmeda se desliza por mi nuca. Mi pulso salta mientras baja su cabeza oscura para darme un pequeño seco beso en los labios. Se siente como si estuviera marcándome. Como si estuviera preparándome para algo monumental. Que podría cambiar como arruinar mi vida.

- Blaine – gruñe suavemente, de forma significativa, contra mis labios, mientras se retira con una sonrisa. – Soy Kurt.

Aún siento sus manos en el viaje a casa. Siento sus labios en los míos. La suavidad de su beso. Dios, no puedo respirar bien, y estoy tan enrollado como una cobra en un rincón del asiento trasero del taxi, mirando sin prestar atención por la ventana hacia las luces de la ciudad que pasan, desesperado por desahogar las sensaciones que giran dentro de mi cuerpo. Desafortunadamente, no tengo a nadie con quien desahogarme más que con Jeff.

- Eso fue muy intenso – dice Jeff sin aliento a mi lado.

Sacudo la cabeza. - ¿Qué demonios pasó, Jeff? ¡El tipo me besó en público! ¿Notaste que había gente con sus teléfonos sobre nosotros?

- Blaine, él es muy sexy. Todos quieren una foto de él. Incluso mis entrañas están excitadas por la forma en la que fue tras de ti y ni siquiera soy yo a quién besó. Nunca había visto a un hombre ir tras otro de esa manera. Mierda, es como pornografía con romance.

- Cállate, Jeff – gruño – Hay una razón por la cual fue expulsado de su deporte. Claramente es peligroso o loco o ambas.

Mi cuerpo se enrolla con la excitación. Sus ojos, puedo sentirlos en mí, tan salvajes y hambrientos. Me siento instantáneamente sucio. Mi cuello arde donde me tocó con su palma sudorosa. Me froto y no deja de arder, eso no va a calmar mi cuerpo, no me calmará a mí.

- En serio, necesitas salir más. Kurt Hummel puede tener una mala reputación, pero es más sexy que el pecado, Blaine. Sí, fue expulsado por mala conducta porque es un chico travieso y malvado. Mira, ¿quién sabe qué mierda pasó en su vida personal? Todo lo que sé es que fue horrible e hizo un par de titulares y ahora a nadie le importa. Es el favorito de la liga Underground, y en todo tipo de clubes de peleas lo adoran. Están lleno de chicos cuando él se presenta.

Una parte de mí ni siquiera puede creer la manera en qué me miró, me identificó en la multitud de hombres y mujeres gritando, me miró únicamente a mí, y me molesta aún más cuando lo pienso. Me miró con esa loca y sexy mirada, yo no quiero sobre mí ninguna mirada loca y sexy. No lo quiero a él, ni a cualquier hombre, punto. Lo que quiero es un trabajo. Acabo de terminar mi práctica en la escuela secundaria local y he sido entrevistado por las mejores compañías de rehabilitación deportiva de la ciudad. Pero han pasado dos semanas y nadie llama.

Estoy a punto de caer en un colapso mental en el que siento que nadie podrá sacarme.

Estoy más allá de frustrado.

- Jeff, mírame – demando - ¿Parezco un prostituto?

- No, cariño. Fácilmente serías el hombre más elegante ahí afuera.

- Si usé un traje para este tipo de evento fue precisamente para evitar cualquier tipo de cosas como estas.

- Quizás deberías comenzar a usar pantalones más sensuales y mezclarte – Sonríe e instantáneamente me enfurruño.

- Te odio. No volveré a ir a este tipo de eventos contigo nunca más.

- No me odies. Ven y dame un abrazo. – Se apoya en mi hombro y envuelvo mis brazos en él ligeramente antes de recordar su traición.

- ¿Cómo pudiste darle mí número? ¿Siquiera sabes algo de ese hombre, Jeff? ¿Quieres que acabe asesinado en algún lugar oscuro con parte de mi cuerpo esparcido en un bote de basura?

- Eso nunca le pasaría a alguien que ha tomado tantas clases de defensa personal como tú.

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza, pero me sonríe adorablemente. Nunca puedo estar enojado con él por mucho tiempo.

- Vamos, Blaine. Se supone que te estás reinventando – susurra Jeff, leyéndome perfectamente – El nuevo y mejorado Blaine tiene sexo de vez en cuando. Solía gustarte cuando competías.

La imagen de Kurt desnudo aparece en mi cabeza, y es tan preocupantemente caliento que me retuerzo en mi asiento y miro con enojo por la ventana, sacudiendo la cabeza con mayor énfasis en esta ocasión. Lo que más me irrita es lo que siento con la simple idea de verlo. Me siento… deseado.

No, no estoy en contra de tener sexo, pero las relaciones son complicadas, y yo no tengo el equipamiento emocional para eso en este momento. Todavía estoy un poco roto por mi caída e intento encontrar mi camino en una nueva carrera. Hay un video horrible de mí en YouTube, titulado: _Anderson, su vida se ha acabado_ fue grabado por algunos aficionados durante mis primeras pruebas de las olimpiadas y ha tenido bastante tráfico, como todos los videos de personas humilladas. Ese es el momento exacto donde mi vida se hizo añicos, estoy perfectamente inmortalizado en un video y ahora se reproduce una y otra vez para que el mundo pueda disfrutarlo. Muestra el segundo en que se desgarran mis cuádriceps y tropiezo, y en ese instante mi LCA (ligamento cruzado anterior) sólo hay lágrimas y yo sosteniendo mi rodilla.

Tiene una duración de más de cuatro minutos, un video muy encantador. De hecho, mi acosador anónimo mantuvo la cámara sólo en mí y en nadie más. Se podía escuchar su voz: "_Mierda, su vida ha terminado" _en el fondo. Lo que obviamente inspiró el título.

Así que estoy allí, en esa película casera de la vida real, acurrucado miserablemente con dolor, llorando con mi corazón. No lloraba por el dolor en mi pierna, lloraba por el dolor de mi propio fracaso. Y sólo quería que el mundo me tragara y/o morir porque sé, sabía, supe en ese instante, que todo mi entrenamiento había sido en vano. Pero en lugar de que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, me filmaron.

La gran cantidad de comentarios en el video están aún frescos en mi mente. Algunas personas me desearon lo mejor en otras actividades y me dijeron que era una lástima. Pero otras se rieron y bromearon al respecto, pareciendo que de alguna manera rogaron para que ese me ocurriera.

Esos mismos comentarios me han plagado de dudas día y noche, durante años, reproduciendo en mi mente esos dos momentos y me preguntó qué salió mal. Y digo dos porque me rompí mi LCA no sólo una vez, la segunda fue cuando me negué a creer que mi vida se había terminado. Yo me rehusé a que me revisaran nuevamente. Ninguna de esas veces siquiera sé que hice mal, pero es obvio que ahora es físicamente imposible para mí hacerlo de nuevo.

Así que intento seguir adelante con mi vida como si nunca tuviera la intención de competir en los Juegos Olímpicos, en primer lugar, y lo último que necesitaba era a un hombre grabando mi humillación con su nueva profesión.

Mi hermano Cooper es el romántico, el más apasionado. A pesar de que apenas tiene veintiún años y solo es tres años más joven que yo, él es el que vive en el mundo, envía tarjetas postales de diferentes lugares a mamá, papá y a mí de sus amantes.

¿Yo? Yo era el que pasó su vida entera entrenando, mi único deseo era obtener una medalla de oro. Pero mi cuerpo se rindió mucho antes de que mi alma estuviera lista, y nunca participé en una competencia mundial.

Cuando necesitas aceptar el hecho de que tu cuerpo a veces no puede hacer lo que quieres, duele casi más que el dolor físico de ser herido.

Por eso me encanta la rehabilitación deportiva. Aún podría estar deprimido y enojado si no hubiera recibido la ayuda que necesitaba. Es por eso que quiero tratar de ayudar a algunas atletas jóvenes, incluso si no quieren. Y porque quiere un trabajo en el que pueda sentir, quizás, al fin tener éxito en algo.

Pero, extrañamente, cuando me despierto en la noche, no es mi hermano en quien pienso, o en mi nueva carrera, o incluso, el terrible día en que los juegos olímpicos se convirtieron en algo inalcanzable para mí.

La única cosa en mi mente esta noche es el demonio de ojos azules que puso sus labios sobre los míos.

La mañana siguiente, Jeff y yo vamos a correr en el parque de nuestro barrio, como todos los días de la semana, llueva o truene. Cada una de nosotros lleva un brazalete con nuestro iPod, pero hoy, parece que estamos escuchando nada más que al otro.

- Lo hiciste, perro. Se suponía que sería yo – Presiona unas teclas en su celular, frunzo el ceño cuando trato de ver lo que está leyendo.

- Entonces, debiste haberle dado tu número en lugar del mío.

- ¿Te llamó?

- City Hall a las once. Deja a tu amigo loco en casa, eso fue todo lo que dijo.

- ¡Ja, ja! – dice, tomando mi teléfono, tecleando la contraseña y entrando a mis mensajes.

Entrecierro mis ojos porque el retorcido gato sabe mi contraseña, nunca podría esconder un secreto de él incluso si quisiera.

Ruego porque no vea mi historial de Google, o se enteraría que he estado acosándolo. Honestamente, no quiero aceptar el hecho de que tecleé su nombre en la barra de búsqueda más veces de las necesarias. Afortunadamente, Jeff sólo chequea mis llamadas perdidas, por supuesto, no tengo llamadas de él.

A juzgar por los artículos que leí anoche, Kurt Hummel es el dios de las fiestas, el dios del sexo y, básicamente, un dios. Y un problema, para comenzar. En este instante probablemente está borracho en su cama con hombres y mujeres desnudos a su alrededor y pensando: _¿Blaine? ¿De quién hablas?_

Jeff me regresa el teléfono, se aclara la garganta y lee un tweet.

- De acuerdo, hay varias noticias que debes escuchar. "¡Sin precedentes!" "¿Sabes que todos vieron a Hummel besando a un espectador?" "¡Mierda! Escuché que se produjo una pelea cuando trató de ir tras él y empujó a un hombre" "Pelear fuera del ring es ilegal, Hummel no podrá luchar por el resto de la temporada, o por toda la eternidad." "¡Sí, es por eso que fue expulsado del pro! Bueno, no iré si The Beast no está luchando." Todos estos son varios comentaristas – explica Jeff mientras baja su teléfono y sonríe – Me encanta que lo llamen The Beast o Hummel. Además, si seguirá peleando, tiene precisamente este sábado antes de viajar para luchar en otra ciudad. ¿Vamos o vamos?

- Eso es lo que quería saber cuando llamó.

- ¡Blaine! ¿Te ha llamado o no?

- ¿Qué crees, Jeff? ¿Cuántos seguidores tiene? ¿Un millón?

- En realidad tiene dos millones tres mil seguidores.

- Bueno, ahí está tu respuesta – ahora estoy enojado y ni siquiera sé por qué.

- Pero estaba seguro de que él quería algo contigo ayer.

- Ya hizo lo que quería, Jeff. Así trabajan esos chicos, solo llaman la atención.

- Todavía tenemos que ir el sábado – decreta Jeff con un furioso ceño que hace que su cara bonita luciera cómica. Él no es el tipo de persona que se enoja con alguien – Y tienes que llevar algo que haga que sus ojos salten y se arrepienta de no haberte llamada. Podrían haber tenido una aventura, una noche de rock.

- ¿Señor Anderson?

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a mi apartamento y miro a una mujer joven, cerca de los treinta con cabello negro, piel morena y que está de pie en las escaleras de mi edificio. Su sonrisa es cálida y estoy confundido cuando sostiene un sobre con mi nombre escrito en él.

- Kurt Hummel quería que le entregara esto.

Escuchar el nombre de sus labios hace que mi corazón tropiece, y de pronto, está latiendo más de lo que hizo durante toda mi carrera esa mañana. Mi mano tiembla mientras abro el sobre y saco un gran pasa azul y amarillo. Es un pase al backstage con entradas para la pelea del sábado. Son asientos centrales de primera fila, hay cuatro. Mis entrañas hacen cosas raras cuando me doy cuenta de que el pase tiene mi nombre escrito en él, en letra de hombre, sospecho que es la suya.

En serio no puedo respirar.

- Guau – susurro, atónito. Una pequeña burbuja de emoción crece rápidamente en mi pecho, y casi siento que tengo que correr un par extra de kilómetros para hacerla estallar.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensancha. - ¿Debo decirle que ha dicho que "sí"?

- Sí – La palabra sale antes de que pueda pensar en ello. Antes de que pueda contemplar todos los titulares de los artículos que leí sobre él ayer, la mayoría de ellos destacan las palabras "chico malo", "borracho", "peleas de bar" y "prostituto/as"

Porque es sólo una pelea, ¿no?

No estoy diciendo que sí a todo lo demás.

¿Cierto?

Miro con incredulidad las entradas otra vez, y Jeff boquiabierto en mi perfil ve como la mujer se sube a la parte trasera de un Escalade negro. Cuando el coche se aleja, juguetonamente Jeff me golpea el hombro – Perro. Lo quieres, ¿verdad? Se suponía que era mí fantasía, ¡ugh!

Me río mientras le entrego su entrada, mi cerebro tratando de hacer click con la realidad. – Creo que iremos, después de todo. Ayúdame a reclutar a la pandilla, ¿quieres?

Jeff agarra mis hombros y susurra en mi oído mientras me conduce por las escaleras hasta mi edificio. – Dime que esto no te hace sentir un poco de cosquilleo.

- Esto no me hace sentir un poco de cosquilleo – digo de forma automática, antes de deslizarme en mi apartamento agrego –: Me hizo sentir uno muy grande.

Gritos y demandas vienen de Jeff para seleccionar la forma en la que me vestiría para el sábado y le digo que si quisiera lucir como un prostituto se lo haría saber. Finalmente, Jeff se da por vencido con mi armario, diciendo que no hay nada remotamente sexy, entonces se va a trabajar, así que me deja solo el resto del día. Pero el cosquilleo no se va tan fácil. Lo siento cuando me estoy duchando, vistiéndome, y cuando estoy revisando mis correos electrónicos para buscar más puestos de trabajo.

No puedo explicar por qué estoy tan nervioso ante la idea de volver a verlo.

Creo que me gusta, y no me gusta que me guste.

Creo que lo quiero, y no me gusta que lo quiera.

Creo que realmente es el material perfecto para una aventura de una noche, y no puedo creer que comience a cuestionarme sobre ello también.

Naturalmente, como cualquier hombre con hormonas, el sábado estoy en un punto totalmente diferente en mí, y me he arrepentido más de una docena de veces de haber dicho que iría a la lucha. Me consuelo con el hecho de que la banda, por lo menos, está muy entusiasmada con ir.

Jeff llamó a Wes y Sebastian para que nos acompañaran. Wes trabaja con Jeff en la firma de diseño de interiores. Él es el residente vanguardia de Goth con quien todo hombre quiere decorar sus almohadillas de soltero. Sebastian está todavía estudiando para ser dentista y es mi vecino, amigo de muchos años, y un amigo de Jeff desde la secundaria. Es el hermano que nunca tuve, es tan dulce y tímido con los hombres que tuvo que pagarle a un profesional para que tomara su virginidad a los veintiún años.

- Me alegra que nos lleves, Seb – dice Jeff mientras se monta en los asientos de atrás conmigo.

- Juro que eso es todo lo que ustedes quieren de mí – dice, pero se ríe, claramente contento por la pelea.

La multitud en el Ungerground es el doble de la última vez que estuvimos aquí, esperamos unos veinte minutos para subir el ascensor que nos conduciría a la arena.

Mientras Jeff y sus amigos buscan nuestros asientos, deslizo el pase al backstage alrededor de mi cuello y digo –: Dejaré algunas tarjetas de presentación en un lugar donde los luchadores puedan verlas.

Tendría que estar loco para desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Estos atletas son fuertes que pueden destrozarse un órgano vital. Si alguna vez hay una oportunidad de hacer un trabajo de rehabilitación temporal, imagino que tiene que ser aquí.

Mientras espero en la fila para ser admitido a la parte de acceso restringido, el olor a cerveza y sudor impregna el aire. Veo a Seb encontrar nuestros asientos al lado derecho del ring, y me impresiona lo cerca que los luchadores van a estar. Seb parece ser capaz de tocar el piso del ring si da un paso y extiende el brazo.

En realidad, se puede ver la pelea desde el fondo de la arena sin tener que pagar ni un centavo, excepto quizás una propina al portero, pero las entradas cerca del ring cuestan unos quinientos dólares, y Kurt Hummel me regaló cinco entradas. Dado a que he estado sin trabajo durante dos semanas desde mi graduación y estoy estirando mis ahorros, nunca podría haber pagado esas entradas. Mis amigos, todos graduados recientemente, tampoco podrían costearlas. Aceptarían prácticamente cualquier tipo de trabajo que pudieran conseguir en este jodido mercado de trabajo.

Repleto de gente, finalmente le echan una mirada a mi pase de backstage, camino con una pequeña sonrisa feliz, estoy autorizado para caminar por un largo pasillo con varias habitaciones abiertas a un lado.

Cada habitación tiene bancos en filas de casilleros, noto a varios combatientes en diferentes esquinas de la habitación, conversando con sus equipos. En la tercera habitación que miro, está él, y un escalofrío de nerviosismo se precipita a través de mí.

Está perfectamente relajado, sentado, encorvado, en un banco de color rojo, viendo como un hombre con peinado mohicano venda sus manos. Su otra mano ya vendada, toda cubierta con la cinta de color crema, con excepción de los nudillos. Tiene la cara pensativa y sorprendentemente juvenil, y me pregunto cuántos años tiene. Levanta su cabeza, como si me detectara, y me descubre inmediatamente.

Un destello de algo extraño, poderosas chispas escapan de sus ojos, se extienden por todo mi cuerpo como un rayo. Reprimo mi reacción y noto que su entrenador está algo ocupado diciéndole algo.

Hummel no puede quitarme los ojos de encima. Su mano aún está estirada, pero parece olvidar que su entrenador le sigue dando instrucciones.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno…

Me giro hacia la voz a mi derecha y una astilla de temor se abre en mi estómago. Un enorme luchador se encuentra sólo a un metro de distancia, me mira con ojos que son pura intimidación, como si fuera un postre, y él tuviera la cuchara perfecta.

Veo a Kurt tomar la cinta de su entrenador y lanzarla a un lado antes de que se levante y camine lentamente hasta situarse junto a mí. Cuando lo siento detrás de mí y un poco hacia mi derecha, la conciencia de su cuerpo pegado al mío se filtra en cada uno de mis poros.

Su suave voz me hace temblar mientras se enfrenta a mi admirador. – Sólo vete – le dice al otro hombre en voz baja.

El hombre que reconozco como Hammer ya no me está mirando. En cambio, mira por encima de mi cabeza y ligeramente a un lado. Creo que al lado de Kurt no parece tan grande después de todo.

- ¿Es tuyo? – pregunta con los ojos pequeños y brillantes entrecerrados.

Mis muslos son gelatina cuando su respuesta se desliza como una cascada en mi oreja, tanto terciopelo como escalofriantemente duro. – Puedo garantizar que no es tuyo.

Hammer se va, y por un largo momento, Kurt se queda ahí, una torre de fuerza muscular casi tocándome, su cuerpo, su calor me envuelve. Escondo mi cabeza y murmuro un gracias y huyo rápidamente, me quiero morir porque puedo jurar que él bajó la cabeza para olfatearme.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Espero su review!**

Que pasen linda noche :3 Nos leemos, si puedo, dentro de cuatro días :)


	3. Inesperado

**Y regreseeeeee! Joder :3 A pesar de tener infinidad de problemas (como siempre) ya vine con el nuevo cap :3 *-***

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Él está a punto de subir al ring, su nombre ya está sonando a través del micrófono mientras la multitud se vuelve salvaje. - ¡Una vez más, damas y caballeros, The Beast!

Todavía no me he recuperado de verlo de cerca, y mi sangre ya lleva todo tipo de cosas extrañas, burbujeantes y calientes. En el instante en el que sale trotando del ancho pasillo entre las gradas, con esa brillante túnica roja con capucha, mi pulso brinca, mi estómago se aprieta, y tengo una horrible y desesperada necesidad de huir de vuelta a casa.

El tipo es simplemente demasiado. Demasiado macho. Demasiada masculinidad y pura bestia bruta. En conjunto, es simplemente como sexo en barra y cada una de las personas a mi alrededor está gritando a todo pulmón lo mucho que quieren lamerlo.

Hummel se sube al ring y se va a su esquina. Se saca la túnica, exponiendo todos esos flexibles músculos, y se la entrega a un joven rubio que parece estar ayudando a su entrenador de peinado mohicano.

- ¡Y ahora les presento al Martillo!

Hammer procede a unírsele arriba del ring; Kurt sonríe perezosamente. Si mirada se desliza directamente a la mía – y me doy cuenta que sabe exactamente, _exactamente_, dónde estoy sentado esta noche. Todavía dándome ese gesto "soy todo sonrisas", levanta un dedo en el aire hacia Hammer, y luego me apunta como si estuviera diciendo "ésta es para ti".

Mi estómago cae.

- Mierda, me está matando. ¿Por qué demonios hace eso? ¡Es tan jodidamente alfa que no puedo soportarlo!

- ¡Jeffrey, contrólate! – siseo, luego me vuelvo a sentar débilmente en mi silla, porque también me está matando a mí. No sé qué quiere de mí, pero estoy amarrado en nudos porque jamás imaginé que querría algo tan sexual y personal de él.

El vergonzoso recuerdo de pararme cerca de él sólo minutos atrás barre a través de mí, pero la campana suena y me saca de mis pensamientos. Los luchadores van pie a pie, y Kurt amaga hacia un lado mientras que Hammer se balancea estúpidamente, siguiendo el ridículo movimiento. Una vez que el costado de Hammer parece abierto, Kurt va hacia él desde la izquierda, golpeándolo en las costillas.

Rebotan separándose, y Kurt actúa arrogante, amagando y molestando a Hammer. Se vuelve hacía mí, apunta a Hammer, luego a mí de nuevo antes de golpearlo con tanta fuerza que el tipo rebota en la red detrás de él, cae de rodillas y sacude la cabeza para levantarse otra vez. Mis músculos sexuales se aprietan cada vez que el oponente devuelve un golpe.

Durante la noche, él pasa a través de muchos luchadores. Cada vez que es declarado victorioso, me mira con esa sonrisa engreída, como si quisiera que sepa que es el hombre dominante aquí. Mi cuerpo entero se sacude mientras observo su cuerpo moverse, y soy incapaz de dejar de fantasear. Imagino sus caderas ondularse sobre mí, su cuerpo dentro del mío, esas manos tocándome, piel contra piel. Durante los últimos rounds, lleva una mirada decidida en su rostro, y su cuerpo jadea con esfuerzo y brilla con sudor.

De repente, jamás he deseado tanto algo en mi vida.

Quiero volverme loco. Saltar en una cuerda elástica. Correr a toda velocidad otra vez, incluso si es sólo en el sentido literal. Todas esas citas que jamás tuve porque estaba entrenando para algo que jamás pasó. Viajes que jamás hice por miedo a romperme un hueso que eventualmente terminó roto de todas formas. Nunca beber. Mantener mis notas altas para poder correr. Kurt Hummel es todo o que nunca, jamás he hecho, y tengo un condón metido en mi bolso y de repente sé exactamente por qué lo puse allí. Este tipo es un luchador. Quiero tocar este hermoso pecho, quiero besar esos labios. Quiero tener esas manos en mí. Cuando sienta esas manos en mí, probablemente me venga en el momento en que empuje dentro de mí.

Estos son los preliminares de sexo más intensos que jamás he sentido, y de repente quiero que sea más que un preliminar. Quiero que pase esta noche.

Cuando gana por la décima y última vez, siento sus ojos en mí nuevamente, y sólo puedo devolverle la mirada, dispuesto a darle entender que lo deseo. Él me sonríe, todo sudoroso y engreído con los ojos azules brillando y hoyuelos a la vista. Agarrando la cuerda en la cima del ring, sencillamente desliza su cuerpo encima de ella, y aterriza elegantemente en el pasillo junto a mí.

Jeff se congela a mi lado cuando su cuerpo hermosamente esculpido y resplandecientemente bronceado, se acerca.

No hay dudas sobre su propósito.

Conteniendo el aliento hasta que siento que mis pulmones van a estallar, me levanto con piernas tambaleantes porque realmente no sé qué más hacer. La multitud ruge y tanto hombres como mujeres detrás de mí gritan.

- _¡Bésalo como si no hubiera mañana, hombre!_

- _¡No te lo mereces, cabrón!_

- _¡Bien hecho, chico!_

Él dirige sus hoyuelos hacia mía, y sigo esperando sus manos mientras se inclina hacia adelante. Casi puedo sentir la manera en que esas manos se sintieron en mí la última vez, grandes, extrañas, y un poco maravillosas mientras prácticamente envolvía mi rostro. Ya estoy muriendo. Muriendo de deseo. De imprudencia. De anticipación.

En lugar de eso, inclina su cabeza para susurrar contra mi sien, y la única parte de su cuerpo que toca el mío es su aliento, bañando mi piel con calor mientras su voz retumba en mi oído: - Quédate aquí. Enviaré a alguien por ti.

Sonríe y retrocede mientras la multitud sigue gritando, y vuelve a subir al ring, dejándome parpadeando detrás de él. A la mujer a mi lado le toma como un minuto entero dejar de temblar e hiperventilar para decir: - _Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios, su codo me rozó, ¡su codo me rozó!_

- ¡The Beast, gente! – grita el anunciador.

Mis rodillas se vuelven blandas y me dejo caer en mi asiento, ligero como crema batida, juntando mis manos para evitar que tiemblen. Mi cerebro está tan derretido que ni siquiera puedo pensar más allá del punto donde él se deslizó fuera del ring y me susurró cerca del oído, en su voz terriblemente sexy, que iba a enviar a alguien por mí. Sólo recordarlo hace que mis pies se retuerzan. Jeff está boquiabierto y sin habla, y Wes y Seb me miran como si fuera algún ser santo que acaba de hacer que un animal se pusiera de rodillas.

- ¿Qué demonios te dijo? – gesticula Sebastian.

- Jesús, María y José – dice Jeff, chillando y abrazándome – Blaine, ese chico está ardiendo por ti.

La mujer a mi lado toca mi hombro con una mano temblorosa. - ¿Lo conoces?

Niego con la cabeza, ni siquiera sabiendo cómo responder. Todo lo que sé es que desde ayer hasta hoy, no ha pasado un segundo en el que no haya pensado en él. Todo lo que sé es que odio y amo la manera en que me hace sentir, y la manera en que me mira lleno de deseo.

- Señor Anderson – dice una voz, y levanto la cabeza rápidamente hacia los dos hombres de negro que están parado entre el ring y yo. Ambos son altos y esbeltos; uno es rubio y el otro tiene el cabello negro. – Soy Finn, el asistente personal del señor Hummel – dice el chico de cabello negro – Y éste es Sam, es la segunda mano del entrenador. Si nos siguiera, por favor, el señor Hummel quiere tener unas palabras con usted en su habitación de hotel.

Al principio ni siquiera puedo registrar quién es el señor Hummel. Luego despierta el entendimiento, y un rayo de luz ardiente rasga a través de mí. Él te quiere en su habitación de hotel. ¿Lo deseas tú a él? ¿Quieres hacer esto? Una parte de mí ya está haciéndolo con él de diez maneras diferentes en mi mente hasta el domingo mientras que la otra parte no se mueve de su estúpida silla.

- Sus amigos pueden venir con nosotros – añade el rubio en su voz tranquila, y señala al asombrado trío.

Estoy aliviado. Creo. Jesús, ni siquiera sé cómo me siento.

- Blaine, vamos, ¡es Kurt Hummel! – dice Jeff mientras me arrastra a la fuerza y me obliga a seguir a los hombres, y mi mente comienza a correr a toda velocidad, porque no sé lo que voy a hacer cuando lo vea. Mi corazón está bombeando adrenalina como loco mientras somos dirigidos hacia afuera del Underground, hacia el hotel cruzando la calle, luego al ascensor hacia el "P".

Una punzada de nervios ondean a través de mí mientras el ascensor hace un sonido metálico al llegar al último piso, y me siento exactamente como solía hacerlo cuando competía. Ha sido un viaje en montaña rusa el sólo imaginarme el cuerpo de este hombre dentro del mío, y de repente estoy cerca de la cumbre donde podría ser una realidad. Mi estómago se aprieta ante el pensamiento de lo estimulante que podría ser el descenso. _Cosa de una noche, aquí voy…_

- Por favor, dime que no vas a hacerlo con este tipo – me dice Seb, su rostro mostrando preocupación mientras las puertas se deslizan para abrirse. – No eres así, Blaine. Eres mucho más responsable que esto.

¿Lo soy?

¿Lo soy, realmente?

Porque esta noche me siento loco. Loco de lujuria y adrenalina y dos sexys hoyuelos.

- Sólo hablaré con él – le digo a mi amigo, pero ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer.

Seguimos a los dos hombres dentro de la primera parte de la enorme suite. – Tus amigos pueden esperar aquí – dice Sam, moviéndose hacia la gigantesca barra de granito negro – Por favor, sírvanse una bebida.

Mientras mis amigos acuden en manada hacia las brillantes botellas de alcohol, un chillido inconfundible se le escapa a Jeff, y Finn me mueve para seguirlo. Cruzamos la suite y entramos en el dormitorio principal, y lo encuentro sentado en un banco a los pies de la cama. Su cabello está húmedo, y sostiene un envase de gel contra su mandíbula. La visión de macho tan primitivo asistiéndose una herida luego de haber roto repetitivamente hombre tras hombre con sus puños es de alguna manera extraordinariamente sexy para mí.

Dos hombres asiáticos se arrodillan en la cama detrás de él, cada uno frotándole un hombro. Una toalla blanca está envuelta alrededor de sus caderas, y un río de agua todavía se aferra a su piel. Tres botellas vacías de gatorade han sido dejadas en el suelo, y tiene otra en su mano. Deja el paquete de gel en la mesa y termina lo último de la bebida. Azul como sus ojos, el líquido se termina de un trago, luego la tira a un lado.

Estoy fascinado mientras sus músculos arrebatadores se aprietan y relajan debajo de los dedos de los hombres. Sé que el masaje es algo normal después de un ejercicio intenso, pero lo que no sé, u no puedo entender, es la manera en que verlo obtener uno me afecta.

Conozco la forma humana. La venero. Fue mi iglesia por seis años, cuando decidí que estaba en regla una nueva carrera para mí, cuando me di cuenta de que no podía volver a correr otra vez. Y ahora, mis dedos pican a mi lado con el deseo de investigar su cuerpo, empujar y soltar, meterme dentro de cada músculo.

- ¿Disfrutaste la pelea? – me observa con una pequeña sonrisa engreída, sus ojos destellando, como si supiera que me encantó.

Es una cosa de amor y odio para mí verlo boxear. Pero simplemente no puedo darle un cumplido luego de escuchar a quinientas personas gritar lo bueno que era, así que me encojo de hombros. – Lo haces interesante.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Sí.

Parece irritado cuando abruptamente sacude los hombros para detener a los masajistas. Se levanta, rueda esos hombros cuadrados, luego hace sonar su cuello hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro. – Déjenme.

Ambos hombres me ofrecen una sonrisa y se dirigen afuera, y en el instante en el que estoy solo con él, me quedo sin aliento.

La enormidad de estar aquí, en su habitación de hotel, no está perdida en mí, y de repente estoy ansioso. Sus bronceadas manos de dedos largos descansan en reposo a sus lados, y una ráfaga de deseo corre a través de mí mientras las imagino pasar por mi piel.

Mi cuerpo palpita y con un esfuerzo levanto los ojos hacia su rostro y me doy cuenta que me está mirando en silencio. Se suena los nudillos con una mano encima de ellos, luego hace lo mismo con la otra. Parece agitado, a pesar de que no ha agotado la suficiente energía dándole una paliza a una docena de hombres hacia el suelo. Como si pudiera simplemente hacer un par de rounds más.

- El hombre con el que estás – dice, flexionando sus dedos abiertos a sus lados como si quisiera que corra algo de sangre, sus ojos observándome - ¿Es tu novio?

Honestamente, no sé qué esperaba al venir aquí, pero puede que hubiera sido algo en la línea de ser llevado directamente a su cama. Estoy tan confundido y más que un poco ansioso. ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Qué quiero yo de él?

- No, es sólo un amigo – respondo.

Sus ojos le dan una mirada a mi dedo anular, luego a mi pulgar donde llevo el anillo de mi madre y vuelven a subir. - ¿Nada de maridos, verdad?

Un extraño y pequeño zumbido corre por mis venas, directo a mi cabeza, y creo que estoy aturdido por la esencia del aceite de masaje que frotaron en él. – Nada de maridos, en lo absoluto.

- Entonces… ¿ese anillo de quién es? – pregunta en un susurro. ¿Qué debo contestar? ¿Qué pasa si le digo que sigo siendo muy apegado a mis padres y…? No, mejor le contesto con la verdad.

- Me lo dio mi madre hace poco.

Me estudia por un largo momento, pero no parece derrotado con lujuria como estoy personal y vergonzosamente sintiéndome. Simplemente me está evaluando con una media sonrisa en su lugar. Parece ser que mi respuesta la ha tomado bien. Además, parece genuinamente interesado en lo que estoy diciendo.

- ¿Fuiste internado en una escuela privada de rehabilitación para jóvenes atletas?

- ¿Me investigaste?

- En realidad, nosotros lo hicimos – dicen las dos voces familiares de los hombres que me trajeron aquí, y mientras vuelven a entrar a la habitación, Finn lleva un sobre de papel manila y se lo pasa a Sam.

- Señor Anderson – me habla una vez más Finn – Estoy seguro de que se está preguntando por qué está aquí, así que iremos al grano. Nos vamos de la ciudad en dos días, y me temo que no hay tiempo para hacer las cosas de otra manera. El señor Hummel quiere contratarlo.

Observo por un momento, perplejo, y francamente, confundido al máximo nivel.

- ¿Qué es, exactamente lo que creen que hago? – un ceño fruncido se posa en mi rostro. – No soy un jodido gigoló.

Tanto Finn como Sam se echan a reír, pero Kurt está alarmantemente callado, lentamente relajándose en el banco.

- Nos conoce, joven Anderson. Sí, admito que cuando estamos viajando encontramos conveniente mantener uno o varios amigos especiales para el señor Hummel para, digamos, facilitarle sus necesidades antes o después de una pelea – explica divertidamente Finn.

Mi ceja izquierda sale disparada hacia arriba. En realidad, soy perfectamente consciente de cómo funcionan estas cosas con los atletas.

Solía competir y sé que, antes o después del deporte, el sexo es una manera natural e incluso saludable de aliviar el estrés y asistir al desempeño. Perdí mi virginidad en la misma prueba de las Olimpiadas en la que mi rodilla fue enviada al infierno, y la perdí con un corredor que estaba casi tan nervioso por competir como yo. Pero la manera en la que estos tipos hablan sobre las "necesidades" del señor Hummel, tan casualmente, se siente de repente demasiado personal, que mis mejillas queman de vergüenza.

- Un hombre como Kurt tiene requerimientos muy particulares, como podrá adivinar, joven Anderson – continúa Sam, el hombre de cabello rubio que luce como un surfista. – Pero ha sido muy específico en el hecho de que ya no está interesado en los amigos que teníamos asegurados para él durante nuestro viaje. Quiere enfocarse en lo que es importante, y en su lugar, quiere que usted trabaje para él.

Mis entrañas se contraen mientras observo a Sam, luego a Finn, y finalmente a Kurt, cuya mandíbula luce más cuadrada de lo que recuerdo, como si estuviera hecha de la pieza de granito más bella e invaluable que se ha encontrado en el mundo.

No hay manera de que sepa que cosa está pasando, pero a pesar de que ya no está sonriendo, sus ojos permanecen encendidos con malicia.

Su rostro está un poco hinchado en el lado izquierdo, y mis instintos reamente quieren tomar gel y ponerlo de nuevo en su mandíbula. Maldición, en mi mente, ya le he puesto la pomada en la cicatriz roja de su labio inferior. Estoy tan abrumado por estos pensamientos que me doy cuenta que no puedo confiar en mí mismo con alguien tan poderoso y atractivo como él. Todavía, todavía sigo emocionado por estar en la misma habitación que él.

Finn hojea las carpetas. – Estuviste haciendo prácticas en la Academia Militar de Seattle en rehabilitación deportiva para jóvenes adolescentes y veo que te graduaste sólo hace dos semanas. Estamos dispuestos a contratarte por tus servicios, los que serán ocho ciudades que dejamos para el tour y para que el señor Hummel continúe acondicionándose para futuras competiciones. Vamos a ser muy generosos con su sueldo. Es muy prestigioso tener un atleta y debe ser impresionante en cualquier currículum. Incluso podríamos permitir que seas un agente libre, si decides irte – dice Finn.

Me encuentro parpadeando varias veces.

He estado con ansiedad por la solicitud de empleo, no me habían llamado hasta ahora. La escuela donde hice prácticas me ofrecieron volver cuando se reanuden las clases en agosto, así que por lo menos tengo esa opción. Es, sin embargo, a muchos meses de distancia y la inquietud de tener un título y no hacer nada con ello me está matando.

De repente, me doy cuenta que los ojos de todos están en mí y estoy especialmente consciente de la mirada de Kurt.

En mí.

La idea de trabajar para él después de ya haber tenido sexo con él en mi cabeza hace que me sienta un poco más que mareado.

- Tengo que pensar en ello. Realmente no estoy buscando algo lejos de Seattle a largo plazo. – Lo miro vacilante, y luego a los otros dos hombres – Ahora bien, si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, es mejor que me vaya, dejaré mi tarjeta en tu bar – me giro y la voz de Kurt me detiene.

- Respóndeme ahora – espeta.

- ¿Qué?

Cuando me doy vuelta, él inclina la cabeza y sostiene mi mirada, el brillo en sus ojos ya no es divertido. – Te he ofrecido un trabajo y quiero una respuesta.

El silencio desciende. Nos miramos el uno al otro. Sus ojos azules con maldad, este intercambio de miradas es complicado. No puedo decir que si es sólo una mirada o algo más. Algo que se siente vivo, respirando dentro de mí, y llamea cuando lo miro a los ojos y veo en la forma en que me mira con esos ojos desgarradoramente intensos.

Muy bien, entonces. Bota la estúpida lujuria. Esto lo necesito mucho más. – Voy a trabajar para ti los tres meses que te quedan de tour, si incluyes alojamiento, comida y mi transporte, garantizarme referencias para mi próxima solicitud de empleo y dejarme promover que he trabajado contigo con mis futuros clientes.

Cuando simplemente se me queda mirando, me giro, pensando qué querrá pensar en ello. Su voz me detiene otra vez.

- Muy bien – dice y asiente de manera significativa, y mi cabeza da vueltas con incredulidad.

¿Me ha contratado?

Lentamente, agarrando la toalla de su cintura para evitar que se caiga, Kurt se levanta y mira a sus hombres. – Pero quiero en papel que diga que no se va hasta que el tour haya terminado.

Sus músculos se abultan de una manera que es difícil no darse cuenta, se arregla la toalla en su sitio y empieza a caminar, y otra vez se ve felino y depredador, esa sonrisa seguro de sí mismo aumentándolo incluso al doble. Su sonrisa me dice que sabe que me perturba. Y, hombre, me inquiera. Estoy viendo los más de 180 centímetros de pura fuerza bruta caminando en una piel brillante y reluciente de aceite y un eight-pack que en realidad es físicamente imposible pero, ¿hay alguna forma de negarlo cuando está ahí? Dios.

Mi corazón golpea con furor cuando envuelve su enorme mano en la mía en inclina la cabeza para poder mirar directamente a mis ojos. Mientras me aprieta con un poderoso agarre y su toque brota como una descarga eléctrica a través de mí, susurra –: Tenemos un trato, Blaine.

Creo que me desmayé.

Da un paso atrás y su sonrisa resplandece a través de mí, cargándome con mil megavatios y luego se dirige a sus hombres. – Consigan el papel para mañana, y llévenlo a salvo a casa.

Jeff salta del bar al instante en que me ve, sus ojos están muy abiertos por la curiosidad. Creo que lo atrapé metiendo una pequeña botella de ron en su bolso. - ¿Qué? ¿Fue un rápido? Pensé que el hombre tendría más resistencia que eso – dice con enfado puro en mi nombre.

- Amigo, sólo noqueó a otros diez hombres del maldito tamaño de un oso grizzli. Por supuesto que se acabó – dice Seb, el único de los tres sin una copa en la mano.

- Chicos, relájense. No lo hice con él – niego con la cabeza y casi me río al ver la expresión triste en el rostro de Jeff – Pero conseguí un trabajo para el verano.

- ¿Qué?

No siquiera puedo comenzar a relatarles los detalles a mis amigos antes de que los dos hombres de Kurt aparezcan. - ¿Listo, joven Anderson?

- Blaine, por favor – me siento ridículo por haber sido llamado así. Mis amigos probablemente no dejarán de molestarme por esto más tarde. – De verdad, yo puedo irme solo. No es necesario que me sigan a todas partes.

Sam inclina su cabeza rubia, su sonrisa torcida – Confía en mí, ni Finn ni yo dormiremos esta noche si no estamos seguros de que estés a salvo en caso.

- Bueno, hola, no creo que nos hayan presentado adecuadamente – dice Jeff con voz suave, y mira con pupilas dilatadas y brillantes a Sam y a todo su alrededor. Entonces usa su encanto con Finn - ¿Y quién eres tú?

Gimiendo, rápidamente hago las presentaciones, luego me apodero del brazo de cada uno de los chicos mientras nos dirigimos a los ascensores y al auto de Seb, mi corazón aun golpeando ferozmente en mi caja torácica.

Todos están siendo efusivos por toda la "experiencia", excepto Seb, que está con el ceño fruncido mientras sube al volante.

- Esa fue una entrevista rara. ¿En una maldita habitación de hotel?

- Ni que lo digas – mi orgullo de hombre pincha porque en alguna parte me había convencido de que el tipo quería dormir conmigo. En cambio, me ofrece un puesto de trabajo. No está mal, pero totalmente inesperado, eso es seguro.

Creo que tengo estropeados mis sensores, y él probablemente es culpable, también.

- Me siento muy importante viendo que ellos nos están acompañando – informa Jeff minutos más tarde, y rápidamente levante el teléfono y toma una foto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Sí, sólo le pregunté, pero no estoy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

- Estoy twiteando sobre ello.

- Recuérdame nunca más salir contigo – gimo, pero estoy tan inquieto que no me puedo soportar a mí mismo. Ojos azules. Hoyuelos. Hombros anchos. Piel bronceada brillante y pulida. Pero no hay sexo… definitivamente no hay sexo con él ahora.

- ¿Qué crees que pasa con todos esos chicos? – Jeff quiso saber.

- No lo sé. Sam, el rubio que te gusta, es el segundo entrenador y Finn su asistente personal, creo.

- Quiero a ambos, en realidad. Finn es lindo como esos tipos con una mirada de niño bueno, pero siento que necesita más carne en sus huesos. Y Sam, parece despreocupado. Ambos son definitivamente calientes, al borde de sexys. ¿Qué edad crees que tienen? ¿Unos treinta?

Me encojo de hombros.

- Kurt tiene veintiséis años – dice- Creo que son un poco mayores. Kurtie es definitivamente más joven. ¿Cómo crees que se conocieron?

- Tú eres el único con todos esos chismes, así que ¿por qué me preguntas? No me paso todo el día acosando gente en internet – claro, solo a él. Mierda.

- Blaine, cuéntanos sobre tu nuevo trabajo – interrumpe Seb desde el asiento del conductor - ¿No estás considerante seriamente irte con un hombre con su reputación?

Me toma un momento responder, porque todavía estoy estupefacto por tener un trabajo, aunque sólo sea temporal.

Siempre me dijeron que nací para correr cuando era más joven, y cuando todo se rompió, hubo muchos días, no días, meses, que sentí que no significaba nada. La rehabilitación de deportes me sano de una manera que no podría haber sanado, y ahora cuando más lo pienso, más me encantaría ayudar a un hombre tan agresivo como Kurt, cuyo cuerpo brutalmente golpeado necesita con seguridad un poco de atención seria.

- Lo estoy, Seb. De hecho, si todo va bien y las condiciones del contrato no están locas, me voy el domingo. Te prometo que me cuidaré, pregúntale a mi profesor de clase de defensa personal. He pateado su culo en varias ocasiones. Voy a viajar, lo que será divertido y tendré la oportunidad de convertirme en un agente libre de rehabilitación si tengo buenas referencias. Ni siquiera tendré que soportar más entrevistas si eso ocurre.

- Este tipo puede acabar con un elefante, Blaine. ¿Lo has visto? Wes seguro como el infierno que lo vio.

- Amigo, no había nada que ver que no fuera él. Ese tipo podría acabar con un maldito tren de elefantes – dice Wes desde el frente. Él ha estado chupando su cigarro electrónico y soplando el humo en el aire, ya que es su primera semana de "dejar de fumar" cigarros reales.

- Me pregunto lo que los chicos detrás de nosotros harían si nos detenemos en el local de comida rápida, pedimos una orden gigante y decimos que ellos pagan – dice Jeff.

- Jeffrey – digo con advertencia - ¿Cuántos tragos has tenido? – Me doy cuenta que tiene una pequeña botella de vodka en la mano e inmediatamente deduzco que la robó del bar de Kurt. Ponto la tapa y la guardo en mi mochila. – Voy a trabajar con esos tipos por tres meses, por favor, compórtense.

- Sólo para ver lo que hacen, hombre, vamos – suplica Wes.

Riendo, Seb gira a la derecha y comienza a pedir un poco de todo. Agarro mi mochila que contiene un solitario condón y mi tarjeta de crédito – Imbécil – digo, tirándole el condón – Son infantiles. Detente en la maldita ventana. Vas a comer todo lo que pediste.

Cuando Seb se detiene en el McDonalds siguiente, estoy seriamente echando humo. Les hago esperar para pagar el pedido y luego salgo del auto y voy al Escalade. Tengo dos cajitas felices con dos pasteles de manzana a través de la ventanilla del conductor. – Aquí, lo lamento. Te dije que era innecesario seguirme. Parece que estoy con niños. Pero voy a llegar a salvo a casa, sólo vuelvan al hotel.

- No puedo – dice Finn detrás del volante mientras Sam se traga las papas fritas.

- Las mejores papas fritas – murmura.

- Seh, gracias, joven Anderson – añade Finn, su expresión es genuinamente agradable mientras me mira con diversión.

- Blaine, por favor – miro a mis amigos que están sentados en el auto con las luces de emergencia y la cara vuelta en esta dirección y suspiro - ¿Siempre sigues las instrucciones al pie de la letra?

- Sí – Finn sale del auto, se acerca al altima de Seb y abre la puerta de atrás para mí. El interior del auto queda en silencio hasta que estoy dentro y por fin nos estamos dirigiendo a casa.

- Creo que es ardiente que quiere que llegues a casa a salvo.

- Jeff, ahora crees que McDonalds es ardiente, y vomitaste cuando viste Súper Engórdame y la prohibiste desde entonces. Tu aliento huele a vodka y a Cuarto de Libra.

- Bueno, Blainers, si hubieras bebido conmigo, no serías capaz de olerme. No más excusas. No más "tengo competencia mañana". Debes emborracharte y darte a Kurt todos los bebés que quiera.

- Él quiere gemelos pero ya le dije que quiero esperar hasta la boda de las Vegas – Le doy una tableta completa de vitamin – Toma, chupa esto. Sé que no es lo que quieres, pero va a conseguir que el alcohol baje pronto de tu sistema.

- Gracias doctor. Te extrañaré. Pero ya es hora de que no sólo el pequeño Cooper tenga toda la diversión. Es un asco que tu pequeño hermano tenga mejor vida sexual que tú cuando eres mucho más lindo, Hobbit. Por favor, por faaavooor, prométeme que me mandarás mensajes todos los días.

Sonriendo, lo atraigo cerca y deseo que no estuviera borracho, así realmente podría hablar con él. No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, pero estoy emocionado. Lo único que sé con certeza es que no retrocederé a este acuerdo. Mamá y papá estarán encantados de ver que le estoy dando a mi vida algo de impulso en una nueva dirección, y estaré más contento cuando hable con ellos el próximo domingo, al responderles su pregunta que siempre es: "¿Alguna oferta de trabajo?" la que será finalmente, sí.

Muy bien, así que sólo tres meses, pero hará maravillas a mi carrera. Además, se siente bien ser requerido en un sentido profesional después de toda la preparación. – Lo haré, Jeff. Todos los días – le digo mientras lo escucho chupando la tableta.

- Cuando él te bese, necesitas mandarme mensajes a cada segundo.

- Jeff, me contrató como especialista. No habrá besos, todo es profesional aquí.

- ¡A la mierda lo profesional! – protesta.

- Mantente profesional, Blaine – dice Seb con advertencia – De otra manera, iré y tendré algunas palabras con él.

- Me alegro que hayas dicho palabras Seb, porque eso es todo lo que un hombre como tú puede hacerle frente a un hombre como Kurt Hummel – le dice Wes antes ponerse a reír.

Sonrío, porque imaginarme a Seb enfrentarse a Kurt es realmente gracioso. Una imagen destella en mi mente, y lo veo, mirándome sin complejos, tan sexy como el sexo mismo, y me pregunto cómo se va a sentir tener mis manos sobre él.

Mi trabajo es muy táctil. No hay manera de ayudar a mis clientes sin tener algún tipo de contacto. He rehabilitado a mis estudiantes en la escuela media, cuidando lesiones como cuidé mi rodilla, pero nunca he tocado a un hombre como realmente quiero hacerlo con él. Cada vez que entrene, necesitará estirarse, y eso es lo mío. Ahora, mi único propósito será asegurarme que Kurt Hummel siga luchando como un campeón. De repente, no puedo esperar para volver a un equipo, incluso si estoy en un lado diferente.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado!  
**

**Un gracias especialmente para Gabriela Cruz, Selene, a Uvii y a ti, Rochii :DD **

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Linda noche *-*  
**

**Igual, espero poder actualizar dentro de tres o cuatro días.**

**Nos leemos! :DD**


	4. Hacia Atlanta

**Tarde, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente! Ñaaam... les recomiendo escuchen la canción que se menciona dentro de este capítulo, es tan jodidamente hermosaaa! Es una de mis canciones favoritas! So, se llama Iris by Goo Goo Dolls :3**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

El jet privado es enorme, y Finn me señala para que me embarque antes que él. Me recogió en mi casa hace menos de una hora, y se ve elegante en un traje tipo Hombres de Negro. Me dirijo a las escaleras y me doy cuenta que en realidad puedes caber de pie en el interior del avión, como en un avión grande. Sin embargo, ningún avión comercial en el que alguna vez he estado ha tenido una fracción del lujo dentro de éste. Gamuza, cuero, madera de caoba, adornos de oro, y pantallas de última generación adornan el interior. Es toda una colección de extravagancia este juguete, asombroso y rico.

Los asientos están dispuestos en secciones que se asemejan a pequeñas salas de estar, y en esta primera sección hay cuatro asientos de piel de marfil, más grande que un asiento de primera clase. Contienen a un sonriente Sam, quién está de pie para saludarme, así como los otros dos miembros del personal de Kurt, su entrenador personal, Noah, y su chef y nutricionista, Mercedes, a quien reconozco como la mujer que me entregó los boletos.

- Encantado de conocerlo joven Anderson – dice el entrenador Puckerman, con una especie de mueca en su rostro que de alguna manera figuro es su expresión natural.

Sacudo su mano. – Igualmente señor.

- Oh, bah. Llámame entrenador. Todo el mundo lo hace.

- Bueno, hola de nuevo – dice Mercedes, su agarre suave y apacible – Soy Mercedes Jones, la chef, nutricionista y entrega de boletos.

Me río. – Es un placer conocerte, Mercedes.

El aire alrededor de ellos es en realidad muy despejado y real, y una punzada de emoción revolotea a través de mí como la idea de pertenecer a un equipo nuevo. En verdad, lo que me haría sumamente feliz y satisfecho como profesional es que a partir de ahora, cuando Kurt Hummel pelee en un ring, fluirá como un lazo con la fuerza de una docena de bueyes, y me encanta saber que estoy trabajando con otras personas especializadas cuyos objetivos están a la par.

- Blaine – Finn señala a la parte trasera del avión, y por el pasillo largo alfombrado, pasando otra sección de otros cuatro asientos, y más allá una gran pantalla de televisión y una enorme barra de madera artesonada, y un banco de cuero que se parece mucho al sofá. Y allí, en medio, con su pelo castaño inclinado mientras escucha sus auriculares, está Kurt Hummel. Una torre de más de un metro ochenta de testosterona.

Un calor inesperado se dispara directamente en mi torrente sanguíneo a la primera vista de él durante el día. Lleva una camiseta negra que se aferra a sus músculos y unos vaqueros desgastados de cintura baja, y su ridículamente cincelado cuerpo lleva todo a la perfección mientras holgazanea en el amplio banco de cuero marrón en el otro extremo.

Mi corazón me da un golpe salvaje, porque se ve tan increíblemente sexy como siempre, y deseo no haberlo notado automáticamente. Supongo que no se puede ocultar algo tan descaradamente sexual como él.

- Él quiere que vayas allí – me dice Finn. Y no puedo dejar de notar que casi suena como una disculpa.

Tragando la humedad en mi boca, me dirijo con inquietud por el pasillo del avión cuando levanta la mirada, sus ojos atrapando los míos. Creo que los veo destellar, pero no leo nada en su expresión mientras me mira fijamente acercarme.

Su mirada me pone tan nervioso que siento el cosquilleo una vez más en mi miembro.

Es el hombre más fuerte que he visto alguna vez, en toda mi vida, y estoy bastante familiarizado con el tema para saber que conectado en mis genes y ADN hay un deseo natural de descendientes sanos, y con ello viene un impulso desesperado que sólo lo llena el apareamiento con quién considero es el macho principal de mi especie. Nunca en mi vida había conocido a un hombre que provocara mis locos instintos de apareamiento como él. Mi miembro arde con su cercanía. Es irreal. Esta reacción. Esta atracción. Nunca lo creería si Jeff lo estuviera explicando para mí y no lo sintiera como un caldero burbujeante debajo de mi piel.

_¿Cómo voy a deshacerme de esto?_

Sus labios se levantan levemente, como si se divirtiera de una broma privada, se quita los auriculares cuando me paro a un brazo de distancia de él. La música rock se escucha en medio del silencio, ferozmente tratando de bloquear su efecto en mí.

Más grande que la vida, como ver una estrella de cine en persona, su carisma es asombroso. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo delgado y musculoso tiene un aura de fuerza pura, lo cual da esa impresión de ser un hombre, pero una encantadora gracia en su expresión le da un aspecto joven y brillante.

Tengo la impresión de que somos los más jóvenes en el avión, y me siento aún más joven de lo que soy cuando me siento a su lado, como si hubiera pasado a ser un adolescente de nuevo. Sus labios se curvan y, honestamente jamás he conocido a un hombre más seguro de sí mismo, se recuesta casi sensualmente en su asiento, sin perderse nada con sus ojos.

- ¿Ya conoces al resto del personal? – pregunta.

- Sí – sonrío.

Me mira fijamente, mostrando sus hoyuelos, sus ojos evaluando. La luz del sol golpea su cara en el ángulo adecuado para iluminar las manchas en sus ojos, sus pestañas tan negras y gruesas, enmarcando esas piscinas azules que me absorben.

Quiero comenzar profesionalmente, ya que es la única manera que puedo verlo trabajando, entonces sin apretar sujeto el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de mi cintura y voy directo al grano.

- ¿Me contratas para una lesión deportiva en particular o más bien como prevención? – consulto.

- Prevención – Su voz es hermosa y me pone la piel de gallina en mis brazos, y me doy cuenta, por la forma en que su gran cuerpo se vuelve hacia mí, que no considera necesario llevar el cinturón de seguridad en su avión.

Asintiendo, dejo a mis ojos recorrer su fuerte pecho y sus brazos, y luego me doy cuenta de que podría estar mirándolo descaradamente.

- ¿Cómo están tus hombros? ¿Tus codos? ¿Quieres que trabaje en alguna cosa hacia Atlanta? Finn me dijo que es un vuelo de varias horas.

Sin contestarme, simplemente extiende su mano hacía mí, y es enorme, con cicatrices recientes en cada uno de sus nudillos. Me quedo mirando hasta que me doy cuenta de que me la está ofreciendo, así que la tomo entre las mías. Un escalofrío de sensibilización atraviesa desde su mano y profundamente hacia mí. Sus ojos se oscurecen cuando empiezo a frotar la palma con ambos pulgares, en busca de nudos y opresión. El contacto piel a piel es asombrosamente poderoso, y me apresuro a llenar el silencio que de repente se siento como peso muerte alrededor de nosotros.

- No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de manos grandes. Las manos de mis estudiantes son generalmente más fáciles de masajear.

Sus hoyuelos están a la vista. De alguna manera no estoy seguro de que me escuche. Parece especialmente absorto mirando mis dedos en él.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien – dice en voz baja.

Me concentro en las líneas y las inmersiones de sus palmas, y en cada uno de sus decenas de callos. - ¿Cuántas horas al día te preparas? – le pregunto en voz baja, mientras el avión despega suavemente que apenas me doy cuenta de que estamos en el aire.

Sigue mirando mis dedos, con los ojos medio bajos. – Hacemos ocho. Cuatro y cuatro.

- Me encantaría que estiraras cuando termines el entrenamiento. ¿Es eso lo que los especialistas también hacen por ti? – le pregunto.

Asiente, todavía sin mirarme. Entonces sus ojos chasquean hacia arriba.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién chequeará tu lesión? – señala a mi rodillera, visible a través del pantalón que llevo ajustado.

- Nadie. Ya he terminado con la rehabilitación – la idea de este hombre viendo mi video vergonzoso me hace sentir mareado - ¿Tú me buscaste en Google también? ¿O es que tus chicos te contaron?

Libera su mano de la mía y señala hacia abajo. – Vamos a echar un vistazo.

- No hay nada que ver – pero cuando sigue mirando mi pierna a través de aquellas pestañas hermosas, levanto el dobladillo de mi pantalón hasta dejarlo por encima de la rodilla. La agarra con una mano y abre el velcro con la otra para mirar detenidamente mi piel, luego acaricia con sus pulgares la cicatriz en mi rodilla.

Hay algo totalmente diferente sobre él tocándome.

Su mano desnuda está en mi rodilla, y puedo sentir sus callos en mi piel. .Respirar. Investiga un poco, y me muerdo el labio inferior y exhalo el poco aire que queda en mis pulmones.

- ¿Todavía duele?

Asiento, pero sólo puedo pensar en su mano, grande y áspera, tocando mi rodilla. – He estado corriendo sin la rodillera, y sé que no debería todavía. Sólo que no creo que alguna vez me haya recuperado realmente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de esto?

- Hace seis años – titube, luego añado – Y dos, la segunda vez que sucedió.

- Ah, una lesión doble. ¿Así que está sensible?

- Mucho – me encojo de hombros – Supongo que me alegro que para la segunda vez, ya había empezado mi maestría para rehabilitación. De lo contrario no sé lo que habría hecho.

- ¿Duele como para no competir nunca más?

Me mira con total franqueza e interés, y no sé por qué incluso estoy contestando. No he hablado de esto abiertamente con nadie. Duele en cada parte de mí. Mi corazón, mi orgullo, mi alma.

- Sí, lo hace. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – le pregunto en voz baja mientras baja mi pierna.

Sostiene mi mirada mientras su pulgar ligeramente acaricia mi rodilla, luego ambos miramos su tacto, como si estuviéramos igual de atónitos al darnos cuenta de lo fácil que era para él dejarlo allí mientras tenemos toda una conversación, y para mí permitírselo. Me suelta y no decimos nada.

Me pongo mi velcro de nuevo, pero por debajo de la rodillera siento como si él hubiera empapado mi piel con gasolina, y que va a estallar en llamas en cualquier segundo en que me toque otra vez.

Mierda.

Esto no está bien, ni siquiera sé que hacer conmigo mismo. Mis relaciones con mis clientes han sido siempre informales. Me llaman por mi nombre, y yo les llamo por el suyo. Tenemos mucho trabajo y mucho contacto, pero nunca me tocaron. Sólo yo lo hago.

- Haz esto también.

Extiende su mano más apartada hacia mí en un puño mientras habla, y me siento un poco agradecido por la oportunidad de lograr acostumbrarme a tocar a este hombre por motivos de trabajo.

Desplazándose a mi lado, tomo su mano entre las mías y la abro con mis dedos. Él se recuesta en el asiento y extiende su brazo libre, el más cercano, a lo largo del asiento detrás de mí. La híper conciencia de su brazo extendido calienta todo mi cuerpo, incluso si no está tocándome, y una vez más, estoy intimidado y extrañamente atraído por la palma de su mano, por cuan dura, firme y callosa es.

No sé por qué se sienta en un banco en lugar de un simple asiento, pero de repente su muslo está demasiado cerca, con las rodillas dobladas, con las piernas abiertas, ocupando dos asientos y dejándome con uno, y puedo sentir y oler cada centímetro de él.

Nuestros otros cuatro compañeros están riendo al frente y sus ojos se mueven hacia allí, luego de nuevo a mí. Estoy totalmente consciente de su mirada mientras presiono su palma con mis pulgares, empujando con fuerza en el tejido hasta que siento el pequeño nudo que encontré desvanecerse. Sigo masajeando y buscando más, pero no puedo encontrar ninguno, así que me muevo a su muñeca.

Tiene la muñeca más amplia y robusta que he visto nunca, y su antebrazo está fuertemente construido y con venas gruesas que corren por su brazo. Sostengo su mano mientras giro su muñeca, y me pierdo en el movimiento de su articulación, perfectamente móvil. Masajeo su antebrazo, luego sus bíceps, los cuales se endurecen y aprietan para mí. Cierro los ojos y trabajo profundamente dentro del músculo. De repente, el brazo detrás de mí se retira, y su mano se curva alrededor de mi nuca. Se inclina y susurra – Mírame.

Abro los ojos para ver que los suyos están brillando, y se ve perfectamente divertido. Creo que sabe que me estoy poniendo un poco ansioso. Quiero dejar caer su brazo y retorcerlo, pero no quiero que sea demasiado obvio, así que lo bajo con cuidado y sonrío. - ¿Qué?

- Nada – responde mostrando sus hoyuelos – Estoy impresionado. Eres muy meticuloso, Blaine.

- Lo soy. Y espera hasta que llegue a tus hombros y la espalda. Podría tener que pararme sobre ti.

Ladea una ceja y se ve sumamente entretenido. - ¿Cuánto puedes posiblemente pesar?

Le guiño. – Me veré un poco rellenito, pero aun así tengo peso poco y tengo uno que otro músculo por ahí.

Se mofa, luego inclina la cabeza con curiosidad mientras se acerca a mi brazo y agarra mi pequeño bíceps entre dos dedos. Afortunadamente, se mantiene firme cuando la aprieta. – Umm – dice, sus ojos bailando con alegría.

- ¿Qué significa ese "umm"? – insto.

Descaradamente, agarra mi mano y envuelve mis dedos alrededor de sus bíceps, completamente afectantes, musculosos y sexys. Ni siquiera lo flexiona, pero su piel suave y firme bajo mis dedos me deja sin aliento. Él es tan… HOMBRE. Mostrándome sus bíceps. Me doy cuenta de que está mirándome, y sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad juguetona. Me muerdo el labio inferior en respuesta.

Ya que mi trabajo requiere tocarlo, mucho, se sentiría un poco extraño para mí retirar mi mano. Así que en su lugar, le doy un pequeño apretón con los dedos. Es como palpar una enorme roca sin absolutamente hacerlo. En lo absoluto.

- Umm – digo en mi mejor cara de póquer, tratando de ocultar las emociones en mi interior. Estoy deshecho. Completamente deshecho. Cada órgano sexual en mí está despierto y dolorido. Mis instintos de apareamiento genéticamente inducidos están en plena atención, rugiendo dentro de mí.

Se ríe y pasa la mano por la longitud de mi brazo desnudo de nuevo. Mete sus dedos bajo la manga de mi camisa y los desliza sobre mis tríceps en la parte posterior del brazo. Sus ojos destellan diabólicamente porque sabe que me tiene totalmente. Esta es una de las peores partes para mí, un lugar donde la grasa corporal se puede medir fácilmente con un pellizco.

No hay un solo lugar en su cuerpo en el cual yo podría conseguir incluso una pizca de grasa. Probablemente consume doce mil calorías al día para mantener su masa muscular esbelta, que es más o menos lo que el famoso nadador olímpico Michael Phelps consume cuando se entrena activamente. Su entrada calórica es fácilmente cinco veces más de lo que yo como para mantener mi peso, pero en realidad no puedo hacer los cálculos en estos momentos. Sus dedos todavía están allí, bajo la manga, tocando mi piel. Tiene esa sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, sus ojos bailando por la travesura, e incluso la atmósfera ha cambiado hasta que siento que no sólo nosotros somos muy conscientes de nuestros cuerpos, sino que las otras personas en el avión, también lo son.

- Umm – dice él suavemente, y finalmente me da un pequeño pellizco. Ambos nos reímos.

Aclaro mi garganta y me enderezo, incapaz de soportar más contacto. Me siento peligrosamente mareado y duro y definitivamente no estoy feliz por ello. Así que saco mi iPod y mis auriculares de la pequeña bolsa de viaje que llevo y la ubico en mi regazo. Él los mira fijamente, luego arrebata mi iPod, conecta sus auriculares y empieza a mirar a través de mí música, entregándome la suya. Busco a través de su selección y aborrezco absolutamente todas sus canciones. Él está en el rock PURO, dejo caer mis auriculares y agarro mi iPod de nuevo.

- ¿Quién puede relajarse con eso?

- ¿Quién quiere relajarse?

- Yo quiero.

- Aquí – me entrega su iPod otra vez – Debo tener algo de música suave para ti. Escucha una de las mías y yo escucharé una de las tuyas.

Está seleccionando una canción de su propio aparato, así que yo busco una que me guste en el mío y elijo una de las canciones favoritas de mi madre llamada "Love Song" de Sara Bareiles, que es básicamente una chica diciéndole al chico que él no va a obtenerla. La reproduzco para él y espero que capte el mensaje detrás de la canción ya que no hay canciones para gays aún en ese sentido.

Mi amor por las canciones del poder femenino ha sido heredado por mi querida madre. Digamos que es casi legendario. Incluso Seb las canta.

Así que luego me pongo mis auriculares para ver cuál eligió él para mí, y algo pasa con mi cuerpo cuando escucho las primeras palabras de la canción, "Y no me doy por vencido a tocarte para siempre…" la canción "Iris" de Goo Goo Dolls.

_Y me doy por vencido para siempre tocarte…_

_Porque sé que de alguna forma me sientes…_

_Eres lo más cercano que he estado al cielo y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora…_

_ás cercano que he estado al cielo y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora…_

Agacho la cabeza para que no se dé cuenta que me estoy sonrojando y casi tengo que obligarme a no pausarla porque se siente insoportablemente íntima.

Escuchar esta canción.

La que extrañamente eligió para que escuchara.

Pero no me animo a pausarla. Incluso cuando se inclina hacia adelante para ver mi expresión. Su rodilla roza la mía, y el punto de contacto arde a través de mí mientras la canción sigue derramándose en mi oído.

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, _dice, _pero quiero que tú sepas quien soy…_

Creo que ni siquiera estoy respirando, no siquiera sé si puedo.

Él también está escuchando mi canción, y sus ojos están cerca de los míos cuando lo miro, puedo contar cada una de sus pestañas. Juro que sus irises son más azules que el Mar del Caribe.

Sus labios se retuercen con humor, y sacude su cabeza con lo que creo es una risita. Una risita. Obviamente no puedo oír porque estoy escuchando el final de "Iris", la cual escuché por primera vez en la película City Of Angels y la cual también me hizo llorar, como, por días. Un chico se rinde, literalmente, para siempre a estar con la chica de la cual se enamoró, y algo trágico pasa, como en una película de Nicholas Sparks.

Cuando el silencio le sigue al final, lentamente me saco los auriculares y le devuelvo su iPod.

- Ni siquiera sabía que tenías canciones lentas ahí – murmuro, totalmente comprometido en una nueva conversación con mi propio iPod mientras me lo devuelve.

Su voz es baja e íntima. – Tengo veinte mil canciones, todo está allí.

- ¡No! – digo automáticamente sin creerle mientras me vuelvo a verificar, y es verdad. Jeff piensa que es el mejor porque tiene diez mil, y voy a tener que decirle que ciertamente no lo es.

Y ahora, lo que no puedo olvidar es que, de veinte mil canciones, ¿reprodujo esa para mí?

- ¿Te gustó? – sus ojos me atraviesan, y sé que puede ver mi sonrojo, no puedo evitar eso.

Asiento.

Mi iPod se siente más caliente de lo usual mientras nerviosamente empiezo a jugar con él, y me niego a pensar que es por su mano. Pero es por su enorme, con cicatrices, bronceada, hermosa mano varonil. Mis mejillas arden incluso más, trato de hundirme en mi propio mundo musical.

Ocasionalmente, durante el vuelo, me pasa sus auriculares e iPod y me hace escuchar una canción, y yo busco una para él. No sé qué pasa conmigo, pero cuando me sonríe con esa sonrisa perezosa que muestra sus dos hoyuelos, escuchando todas las canciones de poder femenino que he puesto por amor a mi madre y que elijo para él, como "I Will Survive" de Glorya Gaynor, quiero derretirme, especialmente cuando al mismo tiempo, el diablo sonríe con malicia y parece decidir meterse conmigo mientras se reproduce "Loves Bites" de DefLeppard para mí.

Muero cuando el poderoso sonido de golpes de su Dr. Dre se derrama en mis oídos, empujando las bajas voces masculinas tan dentro de mi cuerpo, que cada palabra sexy parece latir descaradamente en mi miembro. Las palabras son tan crudas y carnales, que me hacen pensar en él y yo, tocando, besando y amando… y no me gusta que por una fracción de instante, incluso creo que es exactamente lo que él quiere que yo crea.

Comparto habitación con Mercedes en Atlanta, y me encanta que ella mantenga su pasta de dientes, cepillo de dientes y todo lo que ocupara para sí misma tan bien escondido como yo. Es una gran compañera de cuarto, alegre y positiva en cada momento del día, y me encanta que tengamos que hablar sobre la cocina saludable durante la noche, cuando cada uno de nosotros golpeamos nuestra propia cama.

He aprendido que va de compras por los mejores y más frescos ingredientes locales cada mañana, y alimenta a Kurt solo con la mejor comida orgánica, todos los días, a tiempo cada tres o cuatro horas, por lo que su entrenamiento parece estar espaciado en las secciones de cualquiera de 3-2-3 o 4-4 con las comidas más pesadas en el caso de este último. Los hombres comemos por tres leones adultos hambrientos. Mucha proteína. Muchos vegetales. Y en la media hora después de su entrenamiento, demasiados carbohidratos que incluso yo termino carbodrogado de solo pensar en esas deliciosas dulces patatas y paste que engulle.

Mercedes condimenta sus comidas con hierbas naturales, como tomillo, albahaca, romero, un poco de toque de ajo o pimienta de cayena, y algunas combinaciones de patea-traseros que he estado anotando para cuando vuelva a casa. Está divorciada a los 39, y también me dijo que vamos a terminar la última pelea en Nueva York al final del tour, una ciudad que siempre quise conocer.

Mañana Kurt tiene su primera pelea de dos en Atlanta, y esta tarde me encuentro pasando el rato en el marco de su gimnasio de alquiler privado, esperando para estirar una vez que haya terminado. Es nuestra tercer tarde aquí, y ya me he dado cuenta de que Kurt Hummel entrena como un demente.

Un.

Hombre.

Loco.

Hoy en particular parece imparable.

- ¿Alguna razón por la que todavía tiene energía a esta hora? – pregunta Finn al entrenador Puckerman.

- ¡Oye, Kurt! ¡Deja de presumirte frente a Blaine! – grita el entrenador, y escuchamos una risa desde el otro lado del gimnasio donde Kurt está matando, cruelmente asesinando, a una pera de boxeo.

- No lo puedo sacar de ahí – dice Puckerman mientras se vuelve de nuevo a nosotros. Pasa una mano por su cabeza mientras comprueba algún tipo de temporizador que ha envuelto alrededor de su cuello. Su habitual ceño se profundiza en intensidad. – Ya llevamos nueve horas hoy y todavía tiene energía. Pero ni siquiera me mira, Finn. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar desde que él…

Ambos vuelven sus cabezas hacia mí, como si no pudieran hablar hasta que me esfume, y yo levanto mi ceja. - ¿Qué? ¿Quieren que me vaya?

Puckerman sacude la cabeza y vuelve con Kurt, quien está todavía extasiado, y volando en el viento como un murciélago aleteando por todas partes. Sus brazos se balancean con una precisión perfecta, cada embestida golpea en el punto muerto de la bola que se balancea hacia atrás. El sonido que hace es rítmico y más rápido que en un segundo.

- Nuevo horas al día es realmente excesivo, ¿no lo crees? Incluso siete al día es de locos – le digo a Finn desde la barrera. Hoy hemos ido mucho más allá de sus 4-4 horas de entrenamiento, y estoy sorprendido de que el hombre aún siga adelante.

Incluso cuando entrené para los Olímpicos, no lo hice así de duro, y francamente, el programa de entrenamiento de Kurt me deja impaciente. Hoy ha hecho abdominales colgado, donde cuelga de sus pies y dobla su cuerpo a sus rodillas, tan rápido como pueda, perfectamente trabajando esos abdominales de tabla de lavar como si no hiciera nada. Hace flexiones, lagartijas, alpinismo, sentadillas. Salta la cuerda con un solo pie, luego cambia al otro, luego cruza la cuerda, oscilaciones, giros y vueltas, a la vez que apenas si llega a ver la cuerda, la hace volar tan rápido como lo golpea rítmicamente en el suelo. Después de eso, hace boxeo de sombra o golpea el ring con un compañero de lucha, y si su compañero de lucha cae antes que él, como pasó hoy, Kurt vuelve a las bolsas pesadas o a la pera, y termina empapado.

- Le gusta cansarse – me explica Finn mientras seguimos observándolo – Si todavía puede dar un puñetazo al final del día, se enfada con el entrenador porque no lo hizo entrenar suficiente.

Le toma una hora más detenerse, y para el momento en que el entrenador me silba, soy yo el que está muerto de cansancio por la estimulación visual de ver a Kurt Hummel entrenar. Cada movimiento que hace es tan agresivamente primitivo que se siente sexual para mí.

Incluso en pantalones sudados y una camiseta sencilla, no hay manera de que puedas perderte los músculos apretados de la parte superior de su cuerpo a través de la tela de algodón húmedo y la forma en que sus pantalones cuelgan bajo en las caderas estrechas hace que mi miembro se ponga duro con tan simple pensamiento y puedo jurar que estoy imaginando lo que voy a sentir cuando su boca esté envolviendo mi ahora ya duro miembro.

Reprimiendo un escalofrío caliente, hago que mis piernas se muevan y me dirijo sobre las colchonetas en el piso, donde Kurt está de pie, esperándome ya sin camisa. Riachuelos de sudor se aferran a su torso, y sé que él es perfectamente caliente y que sus músculos se han formado por el agotamiento. No hay más glucógeno muscular de reserva, su glucosa estará baja, y va a ser tan caliente como un pretzel cuando lo maniobre. La mera posibilidad de eso me pone duro. Es un sueño mío dedicar mi vida a esto, pero es un trabajo táctil con este hombre y en gran parte, un desafío. No solo porque sus músculos son demasiado fuertes comparados con los míos, sino porque apenas puedo hacer contacto con su piel bronceada sin sentirme exaltado. Cada poro de mi cuerpo salta al tacto y se centra en cual sea la parte de mi cuerpo tocando el suyo. Realmente odio esta falta de control en mí.

Ahora veo el bulto de sus músculos mientras se envuelve en toallas y caprichosamente arrastra la toalla por su cabello húmedo, dejándolo incluso más sexy y en punta. También estoy usando unos zapatos deportivos y un equipo pequeño para moverme fácilmente a su alrededor, y esos sorprendentes ojos azules barren sobre mí mientras me acerco.

Está jadeando, sin sonreír, y luego se deja caer en un banco mientras yo giro y llego a él desde atrás.

Se queja cuando envuelvo mis dedos en sus hombros y empiezo a cavar profundo. Chispas de emoción golpean bajas en mi estómago cuando hago contacto, pero intento reprimir mis reacciones y centrarme en aflojar su cuello, sus tríceps, sus bíceps. Empujo en sus pectorales, su núcleo, tratando de no gemir a cada apretón de sus músculos bajo mis dedos, la increíble tirantez de la piel debajo de mi tacto.

Trabajamos en cada articulación, tirando todo lo suelto, mis movimientos en ocasiones haciéndole hacer un ronroneo bajo. Mi miembro se aprieta y trato de relajarlo, pero cada vez que gime, se pone más duro.

Odio cuando hace eso.

Parece que el arte de relajar a este hombre me hace terminar en la décima potencia.

Pero al menos ya no estoy desempleado.

Respirando lento y profundo, paso tiempo extra frotando sus deltoides, el más redondo, parte más cuadrado del hombro. Los aprieto y giro, y luego sigo por el supra espinoso, un pequeño músculo del manguito rotador, y también el más herido de los cuatro músculos que rodean ese brazalete.

El entrenador silba. – Está bien, ve a las duchas. Te veo mañana a las 6 y listo para pelear. Ahora, ve a comer una maldita vaca.

Kurt me levanta de donde habíamos estado trabajando en su espalda en el suelo, sus ojos azules brillando mientras aprieta mis dedos un segundo más de lo que esperaba. - ¿No quedó ningún nudo?

Me toma un momento recordar nuestra conversación en el avión, y sonrío.

- Todavía no. Pero no te preocupes. Si sigues trabajando así, tendrás tantos que no podré terminar nunca.

Se ríe y cuelga una toalla alrededor de su cuello mientras se dirige a las duchas; horas después me doy cuenta que debe haberse quedado dormido como muerte después del esfuerzo que atravesó. Yo, en cambio, permanezco despierto, con insomnio. Ha apretado mis tríceps tres veces desde nuestra llegada y he decidido que no estoy gordito, y aun así, todavía me pregunto qué significa ese "umm".

Pienso en el avión y sus manos en mis tríceps y los ojos azules en mi rostro y la forma en que si mirada me rastrilla cuando masajeé su mano. Pienso en la forma en que me puso a prueba y se divirtió conmigo los pasados tres días, no entendía por qué todo eso me hace retorcerme por dentro y sentir pequeños escalofríos calientes a mi alrededor.

Mi adrenalina va a salir disparada si esto continúa.

Trato de pensar en algo más, pero mis piernas están inquietas bajo las sábanas y la necesidad de salir y correr me carcome.

Ojalá mi corazón pudiera salir a correr, sentir esas endorfinas en lugar de estos pequeños tintineos extraños en mis nervios que me roen en carne viva, esta extraña necesidad que florece dentro de mí cuando veo a Kurt Hummel. Incluso cuando se lo niego a Jeff, estaba tan seguro que me quería esa primera noche en Seattle, sólo no sé lo que pasó que me contrató en su lugar.

Pero esto es lo que yo quería, ¿no? Un trabajo.

Excepto que el precio a pagar por mi nuevo trabajo era un poco de tortura sexual. Gran asunto. Mejor lo bloqueo mañana. Con esa nueva resolución, agarro mi iPod de la mesa de noche, enciendo mi música y me fuerzo a escuchar cualquier canción excepto las que él reprodujo para mí.

* * *

**Gracias a Gabriela Cruz, Rose Castle, Monse de CrissColfer y a Uviita por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

**Espero les haya gustado, estaré esperando sus reviews.**

**Que pasen una linda noche y feliz inicio de semana!**

**Los quiere, Chesire :33**


	5. Corriendo

**I'm back! :DD Jajaja u.u perdonen la tardanza, el estrés combinado con exámenes cada día no ayuda en nada D: D: **

**Les traigo el siguiente. :33**

**Enjoy it! *-***

* * *

¡Kurt! ¡Llamemos a Kurt!

Un grupo de mujeres y uno que otro hombre en los asientos detrás de mí están gritando con toda su garganta.

¿Puedes entender cuan real, realmente difícil es olvidar al hombre cuando todos a tu alrededor lo están aclamando? Sobre todo cuando mi cuerpo está lleno de adrenalina por la pelea que está a punto de comenzar.

Es una sensación deliciosamente familiar, en realidad, está hirviendo a fuego lento en mí mientras me siento en el Underground de Atlanta, esperando a que Kurt salga al ring. Siento que soy el contrincante y mi cuerpo está preparado perfectamente. Mi sangre corre caliente y fluida dentro de mí, mis glándulas de adrenalina llenan mis hormonas y mi mente esta tan clara como un cristal recién lavado. Mis piernas están inmóviles debajo de mi asiento y también mis manos, pero no es más que un engaño. Es la quietud de la preparación. A pesar de que en el exterior todo está en calma, en el interior hay un fuego rugiendo. Llega el momento de explotar, será concentradamente preciso que des rienda suelta a tu energía en un perfectamente planeado estadillo.

Incluso ahora, recuerdo mi perfecta posición en cuclillas en la parrilla de la salida, la forma en que todos mis sentidos parecían estar afinados con el sonido del disparo de salida, donde todo y hablo de todo despierta con ese sonido y tu corazón deja de latir una fracción de segundo.

Ahora parece que estoy a la espera de escuchar su nombre anunciado, y cuando por fin oigo "Kurt Hummel, The Beast" hay una fiebre atravesándome y sin embargo no hay lugar al que yo pueda correr, no hay alivio para lo que le sucede a mi cuerpo, solo está ese increíblemente poderoso dolor siendo alimentado por las mismas hormonas que mi cuerpo intenta mantener en control, que yo no tengo manera de detener.

Me levanto de mi asiento al igual que toda la gente en la habitación, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer mientras lo veo salir al escenario de la manera en que solo él sabe. El público lo recibe al instante con más gritos, y estoy mareada también. Ahí está, la fantasía viva y andando de un hombre, haciendo su camino lento, arrogante, con su cabello castaño despeinado, su pecho bronceado, una sonrisa asesina con hoyuelos, todo el paquete Kurt Hummel. Es la mismísima perfección; una nueva ola de hormonas me recorre mientras el resto de las personas se lo come con la mirada, tan descaradamente exhibicionista en sus pantalones cortos de boxeo y tan sorprendentemente atractivo, se convierte en el centro de mi atención.

El centro. De mí. Mundo

Desde que deje de competir, he ganado mi grasa corporal y ahora estoy un dieciocho por ciento saludable. Tengo más curvas de las que solía tener, con un poco más de carne en mi trasero. Pero nunca he sido más consciente de mi cuerpo y sus miembros internos y externos que cuando me relacioné con ese hombre. Yo no sé si alguna vez me voy a acostumbrar a él. Jamás podré lograr que deje de provocarme esto. Quizás podré hacerlo cuando me haga suyo. Sí, este hombre pone mi cuerpo fuera de control.

- ¡Y ahora, el famoso y aclamado Owen Wilkes!

Mientras su rival pelirrojo llega al ring, la mirada azul de Kurt barre la multitud hasta que me encuentra. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, al instante estoy sin aliento. Sus hoyuelos forman una sonrisa perfecta que se desliza por todo mi cuerpo, electrizando mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Todavía estoy sonriendo como un tonto cuando la campana suena y no quiero contener mi aliento cuando estoy observando, pero lo hago. Kurt se ve casi como un Rottweiler aburrido mientras su oponente parece saltar por todo el ring y a su alrededor como un canguro bebé.

Él lo golpea rápidamente, y como sigue ganando la pelea una fila de oponentes, uno tras otro. Por lo que Finn me ha dicho, solo los últimos ocho finalistas en cada ciudad competirán en la próxima ciudad designada y todo se reducirá a una gran pelea final de la gira, en Nueva York, en donde solo los mejores dos hombres participaran en una larga lucha de dieciséis rondas, en lugar de un puñado de peleas de tres rondas.

Ahora Kurt pelea contra un hombre que luce más como un luchador que un boxeador. Sus abdominales son flácidos y voluminosos, es casi el doble de ancho que Kurt. Algo feroz y primitivo se retuerce en mi interior y estoy de pie con un silencioso "no". Justo en el instante que el hombre al que llaman el Carnicero asesta un golpe en la caja torácica de Kurt. Golpea a Kurt tan duro que puedo escuchar cómo le ha sacado el aliento.

Mis entrañas se bañan en terror, incluso cuando se recupera fácilmente, mi corazón no deja de golpear contra mi pecho. Me muerdo el labio mientras lo veo aterrizar una serie de perfectos golpes en el núcleo del Carnicero. Se mueve con tanta fluidez, cada parte de su cuerpo flexible y fuerte, a veces me olvido de que está peleando con otra persona solo por el hecho de que me hipnotiza con sus movimientos.

Me encanta ver esas poderosas piernas, como se balancea y mueve con fuerza y agilidad. Me encanta cada flexión de sus cuádriceps, sus hombros, sus bíceps, la forma en el que tatuaje envuelve su brazo.

- ¡Boo! ¡Boo-hoo! – La multitud empieza a gritar después de que Kurt recibiera otro golpe en la parte superior de su torso. Me estremezco cuando el Carnicero sigue con un golpe directo a los labios de Kurt. Su cabeza se tambalea, veo gotas de sangre salpicando sus pies y me oigo decir en voz baja otra vez "no". Él se endereza nuevamente y recupera su posición, lamiendo la sangre de un corte en su labio. Sin embargo, no entienda porque está bajando la guardia.

Parece como si no se estuviera cubriendo a propósito, incluso cuando Puck y Sam están frunciendo el ceño con perplejidad en la esquina del ring mientras ven la lucha continuar, Kurt aterriza sus golpeas tan perfectamente como siempre, pero lo extraño es que el Carnicero tiene demasiado acceso a su región de la caja torácica. Estoy confundido y ansioso de que termine, y lo único que sé es que cada golpea que ese horrible hombre asesta en él, yo lo siento como un chuchillo siento clavado en mi estómago.

Cuando el Carnicero golpea su cara una vez más y Kurt cae sobre una rodilla me quiero morir.

- ¡NO! – el grito sale sin permiso.

Y cuando la mujer a mi lado me oye, ahueca los dos lados de su boca y grita: - ¡Levántate, Kurt! ¡Levántate! ¡Acaba con él!

Una respiración entrecortada de alivio me inunda cuando salta hacia arriba y quita la sangre de su labio, pero sus ojos fijos en mi dirección y, luego vuelve a recibir otro golpe que lo hace rebotar contra la cuerda.

Mis nervios están hechos jirones, de tal manera que tengo que agachar la cabeza y dejar de ver por un momento. Hay, literalmente, una bola de fuego en mi garganta, y ni siquiera puedo tragarla. Hay algo en verlo ser golpeado que me hace sentir indefenso como lo hice cuando me rompí la rodilla y no pude hacer algo al respecto. Esta pasividad que me abruma simplemente no soy yo. Estoy siendo comido por la necesidad, por la necesidad de levantarme e ir a golpear a ese jodido hombre gordo o simplemente huir de aquí. Luchar o huir. Pero en cambio, me siento aquí, y es horrible.

De repente, comienza su coro habitual.

- ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt!

Y algo sucede cuando no estoy mirando, pero el caos se desata en el Underground, la gente empieza a gritar.

- ¡Sí! ¡KURT! ¡KURT!

La voz del locutor irrumpe a través del altavoz.

- ¡Nuestro vencedor, señoras y señores es HUMMEL!¡Kuuuurrrttt! ¡Sí, señoritas hambrientas y uno que otro hombre, griten por el chico malo, el más malo que este ring ha visto!

Me levanto, y mi cabeza, mis ojos se abren de sorpresa cuando se posan de regreso al ring. El hombre gordo está siendo levantado en una camilla por los médicos y me sorprende el hecho de que Kurt parece haberle roto las costillas.

Pero mi chico ya no está en el ring.

Y él podría tener una costilla rota también.

Dios mío, ¿qué demonios paso?

Tan rápido como puedo pasar a través de la multitud, me dirijo a los vestidores, mi corazón desbocado y mi cuerpo aún sufriendo por el nerviosismo. Encuentro a Noah discutiendo con Sam sobre como "el bastardo está jugando con fuego" y cuando ambos se fijan en mí, el Entrenador se aleja y Sam me señala con un dedo para que me acerque, luego saca la llave de la suite de Kurt de sus bolsillos y me la extiende. La tomo y me dirijo al hotel, que por suerte, está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Encuentro a Kurt sentado en el banco a los pies de su cama, con el pelo castaño desordenado, su respiración todavía un poco irregular y una ola de alivio me relaja mi cuerpo cuando levanta la cabeza y me lanza su sonrisa perezosa, la cual muestra solo un hoyuelo.

- ¿Te gustó la lucha? – pregunta, con una voz áspera, deshidratada.

No puedo decir que no, pero tampoco puedo decir que sí, no lo sé porque es una experiencia demasiado complicada para mí. Por eso digo:

- Le rompiste las costillas al último.

Una ceja se alza elegantemente, luego drena su bebida energética y la tira al suelo.

- ¿Estás preocupado por él o por mí?

- Él, porque es el único que no podrá levantarse mañana – lo digo en broma, pero aunque gruñe no sonríe.

Estamos solos.

Y de repente todos los poros de mi cuerpo lo notan.

Mis manos se sienten un poco inestables y agarro un ungüento y me arrodillo entre sus piernas para ponerlo en el corte de su labio. No está sangrando, pero está roto justo en el medio de su carnoso labio inferior. El tiempo se desvanece cuando mi dedo presiona ahí, con los ojos entornados mientras me mira.

- Tú – susurro – Me preocupo por ti.

La conciencia repentina del ritmo exacto de su aliento me supera. Estoy tan cerca que inhalo el aire que él exhala, y sin previo aviso su esencia está dentro de mí. Huele tan bien, salado y limpio, como el océano, y soy incapaz de detener mis reacciones ante él. Mi cabeza da vueltas dentro de mi cráneo. Me imagino girar la cabeza sobre su cuello húmedo y deslizar mi lengua por todas y cada una de las gotas de sudor que veo en su piel.

Con el ceño fruncido por mis propios pensamientos, tapo el botecito, pero sigo de rodillas, debatiéndome si debo apartarme.

- Eché a perder mi hombro derecho, Blaine.

Mi nombre casi pronunciado se mueve sobre mi coronilla y la forma en que lo dice me afecta, pero lo cubro con un suspiro de tristeza fingida.

- Con alguien como tú, yo sabía que era demasiado esperar que sobrevivieras la noche solo con un corte en el labio.

- ¿Vas a arreglarlo?

- Claro. Alguien tiene que hacerlo – sobre mis pies, me dirijo a arrodillarme en el borde de su cama para agarrar sus hombros. Ya no estoy sorprendido por la forma en que cada célula de mi cuerpo se enciende ante la sensación de este hombre, su piel contra mis manos, contra mí. Cierro mis ojos y me permito disfrutar de la sensación por un momento mientras intento relajarlo, pero la tensión de su cuerpo es más implacable que nunca. Presiono más en su hombro derecho y susurro –: Ese bastardo te dejó bastante dañado aquí. Tienes un montón de nudos. ¿Te duele?

- No.

Creo que escuche un poco de diversión en su voz, pero no estoy seguro. Mi atención se desplaza hacia el músculo, me quejo y hago retorcer mis dedos, y sé que es un hecho que duele. Debe dolerle.

- Te masajearé con árnica y luego haré una terapia de frío.

Se siente inmóvil mientras me permite deslizar un poco de aceite por su piel y cuando me asomo a su perfil, veo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- ¿Te duele? – murmuro.

- No.

- Siempre dices que no, pero te puedo asegurar que esta vez sí.

- Hay otras partes de mí que están sufriendo más.

- ¿Qué demonios? – la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y Finn entra en la habitación como una tormenta, tan enojado como nunca he visto a este gentil hombre. Sus facciones características se ven más nítidas y no tan angelicales hoy, y hasta su cabello, no sé, se ve más pronunciado. - ¿Qué diablos te pasó? – repite.

El cuerpo de Kurt se convierte en un muro de ladrillo bajo mi tacto.

- El entrenador está furioso – añade Sam mientras entra en el cuarto, incluso él está frunciendo el ceño hoy – Todos queremos saber eso. ¿Por qué mierda dejaste que te patearan el trasero?

Una extraña sensación recorre el lugar y mis manos al instante dejan de moverse en sus hombros.

- ¿Sí o no, lo dejaste golpearlo a propósito? – Sam le lanza una mirada siniestra.

Kurt no responde. Pero su torso está completamente tenso ahora, y cada músculo parece comprometido.

- ¿Necesitas ir a la cama? – demanda Finn, señalándole - ¿Eso necesitas?

Mis entrañas se aprietan y sé que no quiero estar aquí y escuchar los planes de nuestros encuentros sexuales para Kurt, así que entre dientes, ya que nadie me está prestando atención de todos modos, digo que voy a ayudar a Mercedes en la cocina, luego salgo de la habitación.

A medida que avanzo por el pasillo, escucho a Finn de nuevo.

- Amigo, no puedes dejar que te hagan eso solo para que él te toque. Mira, podemos contratar a algunos chicos. Lo que sea que haces, no puedes seguir como estos malditos juegos como una persona normal. No haces más que torturarte, Kurt, esto lo pone en peligro a él.

Disminuyo mi paso hasta casi detenerme, y creo que mis pulmones acaban de hacerse rocas. ¿Hablan de mí?

- Vas a apostar todo tu dinero a tu favor, ¿lo recuerdas? – añade Finn – Lo único que necesitas es derrotar a Adam en la final, no importa que. Eso lo incluye a él, amigo.

El timbre de Kurt es más bajo, pero de alguna manera ese gruñido suave es más amenazante.

- Adam es hombre muerto, así que retráctate.

- Nos pagas para prevenir todo esto, Kurt – replica Finn, pero eso solo hace que Kurt baje su voz más.

- .Control.

El silencio que sigue al mortal susurro me hace moverme, y me dirijo a la cocina para encontrar a Mercedes sacando un pequeño pavo orgánico del horno. El aroma a romero y limón hace que mi boca agua, pero no logra detener mi corazón desbocado.

- ¿Por qué gritan los chicos? – pregunta Mercedes mientras arregla su presentación con el ceño fruncido, mirando al pequeño pavo que se niega a quedar en la posición que ella quiere.

- Golpearon a Kurt hoy – digo, porque eso era de lo que hablaban, ¿no?

Mercedes niega con la cabeza y chasquea la lengua.

- Te juro que ese hombre tiene el botón de auto-destrucción más rojo que he visto en mi vida.

Deja de hablar cuando se abre la puerta detrás de mí y una mano toma mi codo y me gira.

- ¿Quieres correr conmigo?

Los ojos azules de Kurt arden ferozmente sobre mí, puedo sentir su frustración llegar hasta donde estoy. Camina en círculos como un torbellino, pero de repente se sitúa en el borde pareciendo un poco atemorizante.

- Necesitas comer, Kurt – dice Mercedes desde la esquina.

Sonriendo, agarra un galón de leche orgánica del mostrador y lo comienza a beber hasta que está casi todo en su estómago, luego se limpia los labios con su brazo.

- Gracias por la cena – luego alza una ceja, esperando mi respuesta. - ¿Blaine? – presiona.

Un escalofrío me recorre.

No me gusta que mi nombre suene tan bien en sus labios.

Como en una película romántica.

Frunciendo el ceño por mi reacción, miro a su pecho, preguntándome si sería buena idea recomendarle quedarse, pero de alguna manera siento que probar sus límites hoy no es una opción.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto y lo estudio detenidamente.

- Me siento listo para correr – sus ojos se fijan directamente en mí - ¿Quieres ir?

La invitación me hace titubear, los buenos corredores saben que salir a correr con alguien puede llegar a ser un gran problema.

Un problema muy grande.

Especialmente cuando estás acostumbrado a ejercitarte solo. Además de Kurt y Cooper, nunca corro con nadie. Cuando corro es tiempo para mí, tiempo para reflexionar, tiempo para concentrarme, pero asiento. Creo que él lo necesita seriamente y yo lo he estado necesitando por horas.

- Deja tomo lo que necesite y salimos.

Diez minutos después estábamos corriendo por la ruta más cercana a nuestro hotel, un camino de tierra sinuoso con un par de árboles u por suerte bien iluminado por la noche. Kurt lleva su sudadera con capucha, corriendo al más puro estilo boxeador, mientras que yo solo disfruto la fresca brisa en mi piel e intento mantener su ritmo. Me he puesto pantaloncillos cortos y una camisa sin mangas. Kurt trae un par de Reeboks bastante cómodos, diferentes a los que usa para boxear.

- Entonces, ¿qué paso con Finn y Sam?

- Fueron a buscar prostitutos.

- ¿Para ti?

Lanza un puño al aire, luego el otro.

- Tal vez, pero, ¿a quién le importa?

Estoy decepcionado, ya he perdido resistencia desde hace media hora debido al ritmo que nos propusimos, mis pulmones trabajan con esfuerzo y estoy sudando a pesar de la fresca brisa nocturna, me detengo y pongo las manos sobre mis rodillas, señalándole que continúe.

- Continua, solo recuperaré el aliento, me está dando un calambre.

Se detiene conmigo y brinca en su lugar para que su cuerpo no se enfríe, luego saca un paquete de gel electrolito del bolsillo de su sudadera y lo extiende para mí, se acerca tanto que puedo probar una bocanada de él; jabón, sudor y Kurt Hummel. Mi cabeza tiene un poco de vértigo, quizás el calambre que pensé me estaba dando en los testículos no era un calambre después de todo, sino convulsiones debido a cada vez que su hombro me rozaba accidentalmente.

Relajo la espalda y sigo buscando más aire mientras él me observa abrir el paquete de gel por la esquina y lo deslizo por mi lengua.

La sangre bombea violentamente en mis venas y hay algo increíblemente íntimo en la forma en que sus ojos azules me mirar lamer el jugo del electrolito que me dio.

Deja de balancearse respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Todavía queda?

Inmediatamente me la saco de la boca y se la ofrezco, cuando envuelve sus labios alrededor de la misma manera en que yo lo hice, mi miembro se endurece como diamante puro y no puedo recordar nada excepto el hecho de que está lamiendo la misma que yo acabo de lamer. Me estremezco por la peligrosa compulsión de recorrer mi lengua al pensar en sus labios, tomar ese paquete de gel de su boca y presionar mis labios con los de él de modo que lo único que él saboree sea yo.

- ¿Tenía razón? ¿Lo que dijo Finn? ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

Cuando no responde, recuerdo sobre el botón que Mercedes mencionó y mis preocupaciones.

- Kurt, algunas veces rompes algo y nunca vuelve a ser igual, nunca lo tendrás de regreso – enfatizo, luego miro a la calle y a los vehículos que pasan por miedo a que capte la emoción en mi voz, me siento al borde y necesito obtener el control de mí mismo.

- Lamento lo de tu rodilla – dice en voz baja, luego encesta el paquete vacío en el bote de basura más cercano a nosotros y comenzamos a correr de nuevo.

- No se trata de mi rodilla, se trata de no arriesgar tu cuerpo, nunca dejes que nadie te haga daño, ni siquiera lo permitas Kurt.

Sacude la cabeza, sus cejas formando una línea sobre sus ojos mientras lanza una mirada rápida en mi dirección.

- No lo hago, Blaine. Solo les permito acercarse lo suficiente para acabar con ellos más fácil, son pequeños sacrificios para asegurar la victoria. Les da un poco de confianza acertar golpes, en su cabeza comienzan a creer que soy fácil, que no soy lo que han escuchado y cuando creen que es fácil golpear a Kurt Hummel, es mi momento de entrar en acción.

- Muy bien, eso me gusta mucho más.

Corremos durante media hora más, a los tres kilómetros estoy jadeando como un perro que acaba de tener doce cachorros o algo así. Mi orgullo está dolorido tanto como la rodilla que tengo lesionada. – Creo que me rindo, estaré acabado mañana, prefiero parar ya antes de que me lleves arrastrando al hotel.

- No importa – contesta con una deliciosa y pequeña carcajada, luego gira su cuello a la izquierda y derecha, regresando trotando el camino de vuelta al hotel.

En el elevador del hotel varias personas entran con nosotros. Kurt saca su capucha y la pone sobre su cabello y oculta su rostro con el perfil ensombrecido. Comprendo que lo hace para no ser reconocido y sonrío.

Una joven pareja nos grita desde el vestíbulo.

- Mantengan abierto el elevador – Aprieto el botón de abrir hasta que ellos entran. Mi corazón salta cuando Kurt me agarra de la cadera y me acerca a él cuando los demás suben y luego muero, porque baja su cabeza hacía mí y puedo escuchar la profunda inhalación que toma. ¡Oh Dios! Me está oliendo. Mi miembro se aprieta, la necesidad de girarme y enterrar mi nariz en su cuello y lamer la humedad en su piel me quema.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto, girándome ligeramente hacia él.

- Sí – dice, agachando su cabeza más cerca y mi sien está bañado de su cálido aliento. - ¿Y tú?

Sus feromonas son como una droga para mí y mi garganta se siente muy sedienta, solo asiento con la cabeza, sus manos aprietan mi cadera, mi centro se contrae tanto que es casi doloroso y casi gimo ahí mismo.

Me doy una ducha tan pronto llego a mi cuarto y lo hago con agua tan fría como puedo soportar, logrando que mis dientes castañeen, pero el resto de mi cuerpo aún sigue sensible por él.

Cuando llego a la cama, Mercedes murmura un "hola" y luego continúa leyendo su libro de recetas, mientras yo solo respondo con un simple "buenas noches". Cierro los ojos tratando de fingir que no me estoy asando por dentro.

Pero lo deseo tanto que sólo me estoy retorciendo, obsesionado por lo que escuché que Finn le dijo a Kurt. Encantado por su total y completamente sexy boca con la reciente cortada en su labio inferior envuelva en el paquete de electrolitos. Pienso como se sentiría ser el paquete de gel y sentir sus labios deslizándose sobre mi lengua, succionándola suavemente y mi cabeza da vueltas.

Estoy desesperado por darme algo de alivio del continuo y agotador alboroto hormonal de estar expuesto a él. Como la radioterapia, debe existir algo capaz de calmarme, pero no puedo imaginármelo. Su rostro, su esencia, me vuelve loco. Es mi cliente, pero también… es como un amigo, quizás. Y necesito tocarlo, sé que no puedo besar esa boca tan sexy pero al menos puedo masajearlo.

Él debe estar caliente por nuestra carrera y fatigado después de su lucha y anhelo el contacto de su piel como un drogadicto. Antes de saber qué estoy haciendo, me pongo unos pantalones de pijama y toco su puerta.

No sé lo que voy a decir, no sé nada excepto que no voy a dormir hasta que lo vea y al menos le ofrezca hielo para sus heridas o simplemente frotarle con un antinflamatorio, o no lo sé.

¿Por qué me pidió que corriera con él?

¿Por qué Finn cree que él deliberadamente bajó la guardia para que yo pueda tocarlo?

¿Quiere que lo toque?

Sam abre vacilantemente la puerta más allá de sus hombros. Veo a un hombre bailando con tan solo su ropa interior puesta, y ni siquiera un bóxer, sino una tanga y lo hacía en el centro de la sala y otra voz masculina se escucha al fondo…

- Un pajarito nos dijo que quieres jugar con nosotros, Kurt.

- ¿Sí? – pregunta Sam, y yo solo me quedo mirando como un idiota, por supuesto que mi estómago se hunde, por supuesto, son los prostitutos que… bajo la mirada y frenéticamente pienso en algo que decir.

- ¿Deje mi tele… ? Oh, mierda, lo tengo.

Miro el celular en mi mano y ruedo mis ojos, como si fuera estúpido.

Lo cual soy.

En serio, de verdad lo soy.

- No importa, gracias Sam.

Oigo la voz de Kurt.

- ¿Quién es?

Corro a mi habitación y cierro la puerta sintiendo mi interior adormecido. Esta vez cuando regreso a la cama, cada centímetro de mi excitación ha huido de mi sistema, pero sigo sin poder dormir. Porque ahora el hombre que Kurt besa en mi mente con avidez, el hombre que besa la cicatriz en su labio, no soy yo.

Kurt está peleando hoy, según el Entrenador, es como debió haber peleado ayer.

Ha noqueado a dos de sus oponentes, sin embargo, Puckerman sigue molesto.

- Es entrenamiento, Hummel. Deja de noquearlos y diviértete mientras trabajas en tus movimientos, aún tienes que entrenar con alguien más hoy. Ahora, haz lo que te dije y ya no tendrás que entrenar con nadie.

- Entonces, no me envié debiluchos, Entrenador – dice saliendo del ring. – Envía a Sam aquí.

- Ni que fuera suicida, lo necesito consiente mañana.

- Oye, yo sé cómo entrenar – le digo a Sam desde la esquina dónde los observamos.

Su cabeza rubia se gira hacia mí y de repente parece impresionado.

- ¿Te ofreces a subir con éste chico?

- Claro, puedo enseñarle movimientos que nunca antes ha visto – presumo, pero francamente solo quiero golpear a Kurt por ser un imbécil mujeriego que me hace fantasear día y noche y por beber del paquete de electrolitos después de que yo lo hice, que tonto coqueteo.

- Muy bien, Kurt tengo algo para ti – dice Sam, aplaudiendo para llamar su atención – Sé a ciencia cierta que no lo noqueará a él – dice desde la esquina opuesta, señalándome y riéndose de mí.

Kurt me mira y sacuda la cabeza mientras me observa subirme al ring, en mi ajustada y oscura ropa deportiva. Sus ojos me barren como siempre lo hace, no ayuda que me observe así cada vez que me acerco a él. A medida que se acerca a mí, sus ojos brillan con diversión y poco a poco aparece una sonrisa. Eso solo me irrita más.

Ha estado de mal humor hoy, sus oponentes y yo lo hemos notado, pero también estoy tan enojado que no le temo. Ni siquiera el café me levantó el ánimo esta mañana. Sin embargo, sé que esto lo hará. Incluso si pierdo, solo quiero entrenar con alguien.

- No sonrías así, puedo darte una paliza usando solo un pie – advierto.

- No es kickboxing, ¿o piensas morderme también?

Muevo mi pierna arriba en el aire, precisamente en un movimiento de kickboxing, que él esquiva despacio y arquea una ceja.

Intento otra patada y la desvía, entonces comprendo que él está de pie en el centro del ring mientras que yo básicamente doy vueltas en círculo alrededor de él. Sé que no tengo oportunidad si comparamos fuerza, pero mi plan es intentar marearlo y después tratar de noquearlo y bajarle el ego. Sam le dice que estoy intentando marearlo. Así que giro y me balanceo a su alrededor para burlarme. Me muevo un poco y él claramente está entretenido conmigo, así que intento darle un puñetazo de prueba. Toma fácilmente mi mano con su puño, luego baja mi brazo.

- No – me corrige suavemente y pone su mano sobre la mía para enseñarme como cerrar mis dedos correctamente – Cuando golpeas es necesario mantener alineados los brazos, el cúbito y el radio a la par de tu muñeca y esta no debe estar floja, así que mantenla recta. Ahora comienza con el brazo doblado hacia tu cara, aprieta los nudillos mientras sueltas el puñetazo, tuerce el brazo para que el cúbito, radio y muñeca se sientan como una pieza de hueso cuando golpees.

Lo intento y asiente.

- Ahora usa tu otro brazo para protegerte.

Mantengo un brazo doblado cerca de mi cara para protegerme y lo ataco de nuevo, una y otra vez, notando que él solo se cubre pero no intenta contraatacar. La adrenalina corre fuerte por mi cuerpo y no sé si es por la lucha simulada o por tener esos ojos azules tan fijos en mí, pero me siento eléctricamente cargado de pronto.

- Enséñame un movimiento que no conozca – digo sin aliento, disfrutando del momento más de lo que esperaba.

Toma mis brazos y los coloca para proteger mi cara con los puños.

- Bien, haremos uno-dos puñetazos. Debes cubrir siempre tu rostro con las manos y el torso con tus brazos aun cuando estés dando golpes, gira primer a la izquierda – tiro de mi brazo hacia su mandíbula – Luego cambias el balance de tu pierna para así poder lanzar un fuerte puñetazo con tu derecha, necesitas un buen juego de pies, extrae la fuera del golpe de aquí – pone un dedo en mi centro, a continuación recorre su mano por mi brazo hasta mi puño – y envía ese poder hasta tus nudillos.

Él hizo un simulacro de golpe doble fluido y perfecto que causo que pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrieran mi pecho y luego fue mi turno de intentarlo. Lanzo a la izquierda, giro débilmente, cambio de peso y golpeo más fuerte con la derecha.

Sus ojos brillaron con deleite.

- Inténtalo de nuevo, golpéame – se puso en posición con las manos abiertas para detener mis golpes.

Siguiendo órdenes, utilizo el primer brazo para lanzar un golpe rápido a su mano izquierda, el cual fácilmente atrapa. Entonces golpe con energía del otro lado. Mis golpes son deliciosamente precisos, pero creo que tengo que poner más fuerza en ellos.

- Doble golpe en la mano izquierda – dice y levanta sus manos para atrapar mis golpes.

- A tu derecha – y cuando detiene mi golpe con su puño, decido sorprenderlo y darle en sus abdominales, los cuales se contraen automáticamente con el golpe y un extraño dolor se extiende por mis nudillos, pero incluso él parece sorprendido.

- Soy muy bueno – digo con burla, rebotando como él lo hace y en broma le saco la lengua.

- Realmente bueno – dice, poniéndose de nuevo en posición. Sus ojos se oscurecen de una manera que me hace calentarme, y decido que ahora que está distraído mirándome el culo es el mejor momento.

Me abro hacia afuera como aprendí en la clase de defensa personal. Las piernas son las partes más fuertes del cuerpo y sin duda las de un ex corredor. Mi objetivo es lograr darle a su tendón de Aquiles con talón y tirar su gran cuerpo y ego al suelo.

Pero él se mueve en el instante en que yo me acerco, y golpeo su deportiva en su lugar. El dolor se extiende fuertemente en mi tobillo. Rápidamente me coge del brazo y me endereza, las cejas formando un ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

Gruño. – Se suponía que tenías que caerte.

Me mira, su cara en blanco por un momento.

- ¿Estás bromeando, cierto?

- ¡He hecho caer hombres mucho más pesados que tú!

- Un maldito árbol cae más pronto que Kurt, Blaine – grita Sam-

- Bueno, ahora lo sé – me quejo y pongo mis manos alrededor de mi boca para gritar - ¡Gracias por el aviso, Sam!

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Kurt toma mi brazo mientras me conduce saltando hasta la esquina, donde se siente en una silla y ya que solo hay una, me coloca encima de él para poder revisar mi tobillo.

- Jodiste tu tobillo, ¿cierto? – pregunta, y es la primera vez que lo escucho sonar tan… molesto conmigo.

- Parece que erróneamente envié todo mi peso al tobillo – admito a regañadientes.

- ¿Por qué me pegaste? ¿Estás enojado conmigo, Blaine?

Ceñí.

- ¿Por qué lo estaría?

Sus ojos se asoman intrusivamente en los míos, se ve aterradoramente solemne y definitivamente molesto.

- Tú dime.

Agachando mi cabeza, miro hacia mi tobillo y me niego a derramar mis sentimientos sobre nadie que no sea Jeff.

- Oigan, ¿pueden darnos un poco de agua? – grita con clara frustración en sus palabras. Sam trae un gatorade y una botella de agua y las coloca en el suelo junto a mis pies.

- El entrenamiento acabó – nos dice, luego en tono preocupado me pregunta –: ¿Estás bien, B?

- Perfecto. Pero pregúntamelo mañana. No puedo esperar para volver al ring con este tipo.

Sam se ríe, pero a Kurt no le causa gracia.

Su pecho está empapado en sudor y su oscura cabeza se agacha mientras inspecciona mi tobillo, sus pulgares haciendo presión alrededor del hueso.

- ¿Te duele, Blaine?

Creo que está preocupado. La repentina suavidad con la que habla hace que me duela la garganta, y no sé por qué. Como cuando caes, pero no te duele, sin embargo lloras porque te sientes humillado. Pero yo ya me he caído mucho peor en frente del mundo y aún deseo no haber llorado así. Deseo no haberme caído en frente del hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Frunciendo el ceño en su lugar, trato de inspeccionar mi tobillo, pero él no mueve su mano, y de pronto nuestros dedos rodean mi tobillo, y todo lo que yo puedo sentir son sus pulgares sobre mi piel.

- Pesas una tonelada – me quejo, como si fuera su culpa de que yo sea un idiota – Si pesaras un poco menos te habría tumbado. Incluso he tumbado a mi instructor.

Levanta la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué puedo decir?

- ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Para no herir mi orgullo?

Sacude su cabeza, aun evidentemente molesto, sonrío con ironía y me agacho para tomar el gatorade, desenroscando la tapa.

Sus ojos caen en mis labios mientras tomo un sorbo, y de repente puedo sentir algo inconfundible entre sus piernas, debajo de mi trasero. Mientras el líquido frío corre por mi garganta, el resto de mi cuerpo se pone febrilmente cálido y cada vez más caliente.

- ¿Me das un poco? – su voz extrañamente ronca mientras señala mi bebida.

Cuando asiento, agarra la botella en su gran mano y la inclina hacia su boca, y mis hormonas se descargan de una sola vez a la vista de sus labios en contra del pico de la botella.

Exactamente en el lugar donde yo bebí.

Su garganta trabaja mientras bebe, luego baja la botella, sus labios ahora húmedos, y cuando sus manos me dan el gatorade de vuelta, nuestros dedos se rozan. Mis venas se disparan como un rayo. Y estoy fascinado en la forma en que sus pupilas se oscurecen, la forma en que me mira sin burla en sus ojos. Cuando intento esconder mi nerviosismo automáticamente tomando otro trago, me mira más intensamente, sus labios sin sonreír. Perfectamente rosados. El corte de sus labios aún sigue sanando. Quiero lamerlo. El anhelo se despliega en lo más profundo de mí. Y duele. Estoy en su regazo, y me doy cuenta de que su poderoso brazo está alrededor de mi cintura, nunca he estado tan cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo, besarlo, envolver mi cuerpo alrededor del suyo. De repente me estoy muriendo y me siento drogado. No puedo fingir que esto no es la gran cosa. Lo deseo. Lo deseo tanto que no puedo pensar correctamente. Es un problema. Un gran problema.

Nunca me he sentido así.

Sé que es una locura y no va a funcionar, no puede pasar nunca, pero joder que no puedo evitarlo. Él es como mis Olimpiadas, algo que nunca voy a tener, sin embargo no puedo evitar anhelarlo con todo mi ser. Y detesto absolutamente el pensamiento de que sus brazos hayan estado alrededor de una, tal vez, dos hombres hace menos de veinticuatro horas, cuando deseaba ser yo.

Agitado de nuevo por el recuerdo, trato de ponerme de pie con cuidado. Él toma mi gatorade y lo deja a un lado mientras agarra dos toallas de una cesta y envuelve una alrededor de su cuello, para después envolver otra alrededor del mio, todo el tiempo sosteniéndome de la cintura.

- Te ayudaré para que puedas ir a ponerle hielo a eso.

Me baja del ring como si yo no pesara nada más que una nube, y luego tengo que apoyarme en él, mi brazo de su estrecha cintura mientras salimos.

- Estoy bien – sigo diciéndole.

- Deja de discutir – dice.

En el ascensor, me mantiene cerca de su lado y la cabeza agachada hacia mí, y puedo sentir su respiración. Estoy dolorosamente consciente de lo grande que es, en comparación a mí, un pequeño Hobbit como me dice Jeff. Sus cinco dedos alrededor de mi cintura, y del momento exacto en el que baja su nariz hasta mi oreja. Me hace cosquillas cuando exhala, y se encuentra tan cerca que sus labios rozan mi oído como si murmurara. Oigo su profunda inhalación, y de repente mis órganos sexuales palpitan con fuerza, duele tanto que quiero girarme hacia él y enterrar mi nariz en su piel, inhalando todo el aire que pueda dentro de mis pulmones. Pero por supuesto que no lo hago.

Me acompaña a mi habitación, y mi cuerpo está en tan mal estado que mi cerebro no puede siquiera encontrar a un tema de conversación para eliminar el tenso silencio que nos acompaña.

- Oye hombre, ¿listo para la pelea?

Un uniformado miembro del personal del hotel, que parece ser un fan, le pregunta desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Kurt pone sus pulgares hacia arriba con una sonrisa con sus hoyuelos, antes de girarse y enterrar su nariz en mi cabello que hora está totalmente alborotado y mis chinos salen a relucir.

- Llave – dice en un susurro gutural que me pone la piel de gallina. Desliza la llave y me lleva adentro.

Mercedes no está aquí sé que probablemente está haciendo la súper lujosa cena de él. Me deja en el borde de la segunda cama matrimonial, supongo que se da cuenta de que es la mía, ya que Mercedes tiene una foto de sus dos hijos frente a la primera cama. Busca la hielera.

- Te conseguiré hielo.

- Estoy bien, Kurt, yo lo haré más tarde…

La puerta se cierra antes de que pueda terminar la frase. Exhalo mientras me agacho para palpar mi tobillo evaluando el daño que he causado.

Él deja la cerradura abierta por lo que no tiene que tocar, me tenso cuando regresa y cierra la puerta. Abre la llave del baño y luego está de vuelta, luciendo enorme e impotente dentro de mi habitación mientras deja caer la hielera en la alfombra.

Se arrodilla a mis pies; la vista de su poderoso cuerpo y su castaña cabeza inclinándose hacia abajo mientras me atiende trae una oleada de deseo que recorre mi ímpetu, miró hacia el hielo y quiero meter mi cabeza en la cubeta.

Quita mi deportiva y después el calcetín, luego toma mi pierna con delicadeza y mete mi pie dentro.

- Cuando solucionemos esto te enseñaré cómo derribarme – susurra. Cuando no respondo por estar completamente deshecho por su toque, levanta la vita y sus ojos son a la vez tiernos e íntimos. - ¿Frío?

Aunque el resto de mí está todo excepto frío, mis pies comienzan a congelarse mientras el agua los envuelve.

- Sí.

Mientras hunde mi pie más profundo, mi cuerpo entero se tensa con la frigidez. Él se detiene a la mitad del camino.

- ¿Más agua?

Sacudo mi cabeza y meto mi pie más rápido el resto del camino, pensando que sin dolor no hay ganancia. Mis pulmones de ponen rígidos cuando mi cuerpo absorbe el frío.

- Oh, mierda.

Nota mi mueca y saca mi pie, luego me sorprende aplastando mis pies helados contra su estómago para calentarme. Sus abdominales se aprietan bajo mis pies y sus ojos retienen los míos con una fuerza tan fuerte que me ahoga.

Una corriente eléctrica me sacude. Su cálida y callosa mano se curva alrededor de mi empeine, sujetando mis pies contra su estómago con tanta fuerza que se siente como si él quisiera que estuvieran ahí. Deseo que mis manos fueran mis pies, sentir esos abdominales parecidos a una tabla de lavar bajo mis dedos. Cada abolladura perfectamente presionada contra el arco y dedos de mi pie, el entumecimiento me ha abandonado por completo.

- No sabía que dieras pedicuras, Kurt – digo, y no entiendo por qué sigo sin aliento.

- Es un fetiche que tengo-

Me lanza una sonrisa perezosa que claramente me dice que está bromeando, luego mete su mano libre en la cubeta y saca un solo cubito de hielo. Lo pone ligeramente en mi tobillo y lo arrastra sobre la carne tierna, con sumo cuidado. Mi reacción es rápida y violenta, mi cuerpo sabe que él me está tocando.

Mi ritmo cardíaco ruge en mi cabeza. Dios, este hombre es más táctil que yo. Luego, como si quisiera confirmar mis pensamientos, la mano que sostiene mi pie en su estómago se desplaza ligeramente rozando su pulgar a lo largo del arco de mi pie, mientras que el hielo fresco sigue frotándose contra mi piel. Un hormigueo comienza en el centro de mi estómago, pero me temo que en cuestión de minutos se hará cargo de mi cuerpo.

Mi voz tiembla igual que el resto de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Haces manicuras también?

Levanta la vista hacia mí, y mi corazón da un vuelvo por el efecto que tienen sus ojos azules sobre mí.

- Déjame terminar con tu pie primero, luego me encargaré del resto de tu cuerpo.

Mi estómago se aprieta cuando termina la frase con otra sonrisa, esta es bastante lenta. Cada músculo de mi miembro empieza a ondear mientras el hielo continúa avivando un suave fuego dentro de mis entrañas.

Me siento fascinado mientras él observa el hielo sobre mi piel, el silencio cargado con electricidad. Sin tener más remedio, arrastro mis pies un poco sobre su estómago, sintiendo la sensación de sus músculos debajo de mí. Él levanta la mirada, la intensidad penetrante de sus ojos me deja sin aliento y me desahoga.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – murmura, alzando sus cejas y no puedo creer como su voz me afecta, como su toque me afecta, su olor, como otro ser humano puede tener tanto poder sobre mí. No puedo permitirlo.

No.

Puedo.

Permitirlo.

Me recuerdo a mí mismo que cuando se quiere a un hombre, debes controlar lo que le das. Estás en control de lo que le dejas tomar. Pero no puedo bloquear las imágenes de él y yo juntos. De mi rasgando su ropa y apretándome contra él. Imágenes de sus labios en los míos, de nosotros cayendo imprudentemente en la cama, latiendo a través de mí. Me hace sentir de dieciocho. Virginal y sin sentido. Solo pensando en chicos… excepto que solo me hace pensar en uno. Y él es tan… Dios, ni siquiera puedo decirlo. Masculino con un toque que le da ese no sé qué que hace que me vuelva loco. Muy hombre. Pero un poco juguetón como un niño.

Un gran, gran chico malo que se divertía con sus putitos la noche anterior.

El repentino y brutal recordatorio me enfría como un chapuzón en las aguas frías de Alaska.

- Me siento perfecto ahora. Gracias – digo, mi voz fría como el hielo que se derrite mientras trato de librar mi pie de su agarre.

Estoy a punto de liberarme con éxito cuando la puerta se abre con un ruido de desbloqueo. Mercedes entra.

- Aquí estás. Debo alimentarte para que tengas energías suficientes para mañana.

Mirándome confundido sobre el cambio en mí, Kurt frunce el ceño mientras lanza el hielo descongelándose en la cubeta y pone mi pie devuelta en la alfombra mientras se levanta.

- Lamento lo de tu tobillo – dice suavemente mientras se endereza con su expresión confusa y casi vulnerable – No te preocupes si no puedes asistir a la pelea.

- No. No fue tu culpa. Estaré bien – me apresuro a decir.

- Le pediré a Finn que te de unas muletas.

- Estaré bien. Eso me pasa por andar metiéndome con árboles.

Se detiene en la entrada y luego echa un vistazo en mi dirección, su rostro ilegible.

- Buena suerte, Kurtie – digo.

Me mira fijamente, luego a Mercedes, y luego rastrilla su mano por su pelo y se va, luciendo de alguna manera… agitado.

Mercedes me mira con completo desconcierto.

- ¿Llegué en un mal momento?

- No – sacudo mi cabeza – Llegaste justo a tiempo, antes de que hiciera el ridículo.

No es que tratar de derrumbar a un hombre de su altura hubiese sido un movimiento muy inteligente para comenzar.

* * *

**Lalalala :3 **

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Lindo fin de semana! :D **


	6. Bailando con la música

**I'm back. Toy' triste, ya casi se me acaban las vacaciones y ni siquiera pude disfrutarlas como son D: D: D: Eso me pasa por andar de acomedida xD JAJAJA pero no importa ya :33 **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Finn me quiere fuera de bastidores. Y también Puck y Sam.

- Él tiene que estar concentrado, ve a buscar tu asiento, lo distraes – dice Finn, y aunque entre los hombres del equipo es el que considero más amable, hoy parece bastante frustrado. Quizás es porque cumple treinta y dos años y prefiere estar en otro sitio. – Toma. Agarra este boleto y ve a conocer a los chicos que están de nuestro lado. Son buena gente y estás aquí para apoyarnos. Luego nos iremos de fiesta.

Minutos después, descubro a los chicos que parecen aspirantes a Miss Universo, si fueran chicas, joder que lo serían. Pero sus sonrisas mientras me dirijo hacia ellos son auténticas y no puedo evitar sino percatarme de cómo sus miradas analizan mi pantalón ajustado y mi camisa sin mangas de cuello en "v" con una mirada de aprobación.

- Hola. Soy Jay. Este es Alex – dice el pelirrojo que bailó encima de la mesa de café de Kurt hace unos días y luego señala al rubio como Alex.

- Hola. Soy Blaine.

- ¡Oh! Eres el chico que fue a la habitación la otra noche – dice Jay.

- Yo no fui a ninguna parte – digo, ofendido por el hecho de que supieran que había ido. ¿Sam les contó que yo toqué la puerta?

Qué vergüenza.

Jay se inclina y susurra en mi oído.

- Creo que Kurt quiero follarte.

Sintiendo el aire siendo sacado de mis pulmones, me acomodo en mi asiento y luego el otro chico, Alex, también se inclina a mí.

- En serio, Kurt quiere follarte. Se puso tan grosero cuando viniste a la habitación y hablaste con Sam. Yo estaba en su regazo y al escuchar tu voz se encendió. Se levantó con toda su fuerza.

- ¡Demasiada información! ¡En serio! – gimo, sacudiendo la cabeza con una risa nerviosa. Estoy completamente rojo ahora, luchando con mil y una emociones a la vez.

- Yo incluso me ofrecí a encargarme de su problema – agrega Alex – Pero él simplemente me mando a volar, dijo que estaba bien y se fue. Se despidió de sus amigos y luego se fue a su habitación y se encerró. Finn quiere asegurarse de que no vuelva a suceder esta noche.

Bajo la mirada a mis rodillas y un abrumador sentimiento de posesividad que yo ni siquiera sabía que pudiera experimentar revolotea a través de mí.

- ¿Por qué tiene que echar un polvo todas las noches? – les pregunto, incapaz de ocultar mi disgusto.

- ¿Es una broma? Es Kurt. Debe estar acostumbrado a echar muchos polvos. A diario.

Me mofo, agito la mano y me vuelvo para mirar el vacío cuadrilátero, sin querer pensar en lo acostumbrado que Kurt está a eso, pero una representación visual de su hermoso cuerpo entrelazado con cualquier otra persona hace que mi estómago se apriete incómodamente, si hubiera comido algo recientemente estaría en peligro de perderlo.

Diez minutos después, oigo su nombre saliendo de los altavoces.

- Y ahora, damas y caballeros, digan hola al único, el genuino, Kurt Hummel, ¡The Beast!

Una corriente de sensaciones se dispara a través de mí cuerpo cuando él sale trotando y al instante siento el calor líquido que brota en mi ropa interior. Dios, odio las veces que durante el día lo miro y quiero hacerlo mío. Quiero tocarlo, conocerlo.

Se sube al ring con ese traje brillante que contrasta totalmente con él, con esa absoluta masculinidad que lo caracteriza. Cuando se descubre a la multitud todo el mundo grita. Cuando lo hace, mi corazón lo devora como si necesitara mi dosis. Hoy su pelo castaño está perfecto y descuidadamente peinado, con esos músculos bronceados flexionándose mientras extiende los brazos y hace su pequeño giro. Y aquí estoy yo, mi aliento atrapado entre mis pulmones y mis labios mientras él se da la vuelta y explora la multitud. En cuanto me ve, sus ojos cobran vida, tan vivos como me siento yo cuando me sonríe. Me sostiene la mirada mientras esos hoyuelos destellan y juro que me mira de una manera que me hace sentir como si yo fuera el único aquí. Cada vez que sube al ring, él se mete en el papel. Y sus ojos… sólo me toman. Sé que no es cierto. Sé que estoy viendo sólo lo que yo quiero ver.

Pero por un segundo, sólo quiero sentarme en esta estúpida silla y creer que hay este tipo de magia entre dos personas y que puedo ser alguien preciado para este hombre atractivo, rudo, primitivo, que es tan fuerte, misterioso y juguetón para mí, que me despierta un sentimiento como nada en mi vida lo ha hecho antes.

No puedo dejar de pensar en los chicos que Finn y Sam le han traído y eso es todo lo que puedo pensar cuando lo veo con su primer oponente, no sólo deleitándome a mí, sino a cientos de hombres y mujeres con el poder y la gracia de su cuerpo perfectamente formado.

Sin aliento, lo veo vencer a su segundo y tercer oponente, sintiendo una oleada de orgullo cada vez que la palabra "vencedor" se une a su nombre. Trabaja muy duro, entrena muy duro, y ahora sé términos de boxeo para sus movimientos. Veo su golpe un-dos. Sus puñetazos. Sus ganchos. Y de repente, lanza un poderoso gancho de derecha con el brazo izquierdo, después entierra un gancho de izquierda a las costillas del oponente y sigue con derechazo a la mandíbula que golpea al hombre en su totalidad. Su oponente trata de levantarse, pero se desploma en el piso, ensangrentado y exhausto.

Los rugidos del público con su nombre rugen en toda la sala.

Dios mío. Él lucha como un verdadero campeón y merece ser el campeón al final de todo. El corazón me golpea salvajemente. Observo como el maestro de ceremonias se dirige a levantar el brazo y espero con una extraña mezcla de ansiedad y anticipación al momento que sea declarado vencedor, porque sé que en ese instante su mirada irá hacia la mía, como lo ha hecho en cada pelea desde la primera.

- Nuestro vencedor, damas y caballeros. ¡HUMMEL!

Para el momento en que sus ojos azul eléctrico me buscan en las gradas, mi corazón palpita fuertemente en mis sienes y mis entrañas burbujean de la emoción cuando me descubre. Se queda mirándome fijamente a los ojos y sus ojos son sólo míos, su sonrisa es sólo mía y por esa fracción de un instante, nada más importa sino nosotros.

Esta noche me falta Jeff. Jeff, quien habría gritado a mi lado y diciendo todo lo que me gustaría decir, pero yo soy muy cobarde para decirlo en voz alta. Pero en mi mente lo oigo y me gustaría que él viniera a visitarnos para que yo pudiera gritarle como él lo hace y decirle a Kurt que está tan jodidamente bueno que no puedo soportarlo.

Una hora más tarde subimos dentro del coche y ambos, Sam y Finn, parecen viajar en un coche separado con Jay y Alex, mientras que un chofer del hotel nos conduce a Kurt y a mí en un Lincoln negro. No sé quién arregló esto de tal manera, pero me dijeron que esperará en el coche negro y de repente él se deslizó a mi lado en el asiento trasero y mi pecho se apretó nerviosamente porque se había duchado después de la pelea y se había puesto una camisa de botones negra con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y un pantalón negro dignos de caerse la baba y el olor de su jabón hizo que al instante mis pulmones se sintieran doloridos.

El asiento es amplio, pero de alguna manera nos adentramos en el tráfico, me doy cuenta de que Kurt se sienta cerca de mí. Demasiado cerca. Puedo sentir la palma de su mano contra la mía. Probablemente debería apartar la mano, pero no lo hago. En vez de eso, miro por la ventana a la noche, las luces repartidas por toda la ciudad, ya que nos acercamos al club, pero seriamente no estoy viendo. Mi cuerpo está centrado en la parte donde nuestros cuerpos se tocan.

¿Por qué está tocándome?

Creo que está observándome, midiendo mi reacción, cuando él mueve el pulgar y traza a lo largo de la parte superior de la mía.

Quiero temblar. Para cerrar los ojos. Sólo absorberlo. No puedo olvidar lo que los chicos me dijeron y la pequeña vela de esperanza que se iluminó para mí está ahora ardiendo como una antorcha en mi interior. Necesito saberlo. Si me desea. ¿Me desea?

Se ve tan increíblemente apuesto que mi interior revolotea con renovada intensidad.

- ¿Te ha gustado la pelea? – pregunta con su voz un poco grave y áspera mientras estudia mi perfil en las sombras del coche, con los ojos brillando intensamente.

Siempre me hace esa pregunta después de un evento en el Underground. Como si mi opinión fuera importante para él.

- No. No me gustó – digo mientras le miro y sonrío cuando frunce el ceño - ¡Estuviste increíble! ¡Me encantó!

Se ríe, el sonido rico y masculino y entonces me sorprende cuando me agarra la mano en un agarre cálido y la levanta. Mi respiración se congela cuando lentamente se acaricia los labios con mis nudillos y puedo sentir la suavidad de su boca hasta la deliciosa cicatriz de su labio inferior, que ahora está casi completamente curada. Un pequeño zumbido viaja a través de mis venas mientras sus ojos me tienen atrapado durante todo el tiempo que me roza. La forma en que me mira a través de las pesadas pestañas hace que mi miembro palpite.

- Bien – su murmullo es caliento y húmedo contra mi piel y cuando baja la mano de nuevo al asiento y poco a poco desenreda los dedos de los míos, tengo que traerla de vuelta a mi regazo y sostenerla con su pareja, sólo porque de repente se siente demasiado vacía.

El club que eligieron esta noche está repleto y lleno con filas de gente, pero al segundo en que Kurt sale del vehículo me arrastra hasta el portero, quien de inmediato nos permite pasar, donde Sam y Finn nos esperan en una sala privada en la parte trasera.

- Finn está recibiendo un baile erótico – le dice Sam a Kurt - ¿A ti no te importa obsequiárselo como regalo de cumpleaños?

A través de la puerta abierta, vemos a una mujer con un plateado y brillante bikini en dirección a Finn, quien está sentado en un sofá cerca del final, sonriendo mientras la observa. Estoy tan incómodo. Creo que acabo de retorcerme, porque de repente Sam me mira y sus cejas se disparan hacia el nacimiento de su cabello.

- ¿Te incómoda, Blaine? – pregunta, divertido.

Mi corazón se detiene cuando me doy cuenta de que Kurt también me está mirando. Se asoma fijamente a mis ojos y después su mirada va a mi boca, y luego de nuevo a mis ojos. Su mano repentinamente envuelve la mía y susurra:

- ¿Quieres verlo?

Sacudo la cabeza. Él me lleva al bar y a la zona de pista de baile. Hay una irreal cantidad de ruido y toda la pista de baile palpita con la música y el calor ardiente de cuerpos danzantes.

- ¡Oh, me canta esa canción! – grito cuando veo a Alex saltando en medio del escenario, me pilla mirando y viene para arrastrarme hacia la pista de baile.

- Kurt – Jay lo aplasta entre la multitud al mismo tiempo que Alex chilla y tira de mí apretándome a su cuerpo, entonces agarra mis caderas y comienza a moverse en un sexy movimiento. Me río y doy la vuelta, con los brazos al aire mientras que Scream de Usher llena la habitación con la música, entonces veo a Kurt a sólo unos metros de distancia, elevándose entre la multitud.

No está bailando. De hecho, ni siquiera se está moviendo.

Me mira, con una sonrisa en su lugar, los ojos brillantes y, de repente, me agarra y me aplasta contra su cuerpo, zambulléndose en mi cuello. Presiona su cuerpo en mi espalda, respirándome tan fuerte que puedo sentir su profunda inhalación. Mi estómago se aprieta en respuesta y siento su boca en mi nuca. Rozando la piel con sus dientes, y seguidamente su lengua sale a lamerme.

Mi cuerpo se electrifica. Levantando mis manos detrás de mí, agarro su cabeza y la presiono contra mi piel mientras sigo sus caderas, la gente baila a nuestro alrededor, el calor aumenta en la habitación. Sus manos cogen mis caderas, apretando mientras me empuja con más fuerza a su frente y mi trasero siento lo empalmado que está. Quiero sentir lo mucho que me desea. Su lengua se arrastra por mi cuello hasta la parte posterior de mi oreja. Un escalofrío me recorre cuando ensancha una mano en mi estómago y me vuelve hacia él.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Se sostienen. Los latidos de la música dentro de mí, el deseo por él golpea y gira en mi interior y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor y empujo mi cuerpo al suyo, inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba, a su boca.

Necesito probar su sabor. La sensación de él. No se acostó con esos imbéciles. Su erección de ese día había sido mía. No ha mirada a un hombre en toda la noche. No en le pelea, no aquí. No ha tenido ojos para nadie, excepto para mí.

Y yo no tengo ojos para nadie, para nada, salvo para este impresionante y maravilloso hombre frente a mí, quien me toca las canciones, corre, entrena conmigo y pone hielo en mis lesiones. Los gélidos ojos brillan con lujuria, sus pestañas buscando intensamente mientras mira fijamente a mis ojos, a mi boca y luego me toma la cara con una mano, de oreja a oreja y me respira de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados, a la deriva, mientras acaricia mi cara con la suya.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás pidiendo? – me pregunta con voz ronca y con la respiración agitada y rápida - ¿Lo sabes, Blaine?

No puedo contestar y agarra mi culo y me lanza contra él, poniendo su boca casi, casi en la mía. Me está volviendo loco. Demente. Quiero tenerlo. Quiero permitirme tenerlo. Deslizo mis dedos en su cabello, suavemente bajo mis dedos.

- Sí – mi corazón late en mis oídos mientras me empujo en las puntas de los pies, atrayendo su cabeza hacia abajo, cuando alguien tropieza conmigo por detrás. Me tropiezo hacia delante. Kurt me pilla con un brazo y me aprieta protectoramente a su lado.

- Pero si es Hummel y su nueva puta.

Mi cabeza gira bruscamente y me doy cuenta de que quienquiera que me empujó, no fue por accidente. Cuatro hombres se reúnen alrededor de nosotros y todos son enormes. Uno de ellos tiene un asqueroso escorpión negro tatuado en su pómulo derecho y es aún más grande que los otros.

Kurt le echa un vistazo como si fueran tan significativos como un montón de moscas y seguidamente pone un brazo alrededor de mí y me saca de la pista de baile.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu novio? ¿Qué nombre le dices cuando te lo follas? ¿Vas decirme?

Kurt está sin palabras mientras me conduce hacia el bar, pero sus dedos se aprietan en un puño enojado detrás de mí camisa mientras me empuja hacia adelante. Los hombres marchan detrás de nosotros, pero Kurt sigue ignorándolos. Me da la vuelta y bloquea mi vista de ellos con la pared de su pecho.

- Vuelve con Sam y pídele que te lleven al hotel – susurra.

La señal de alarma suena en mi cabeza mientras me doy cuenta de que esto es una mera provocación por parte de los demás para meter a Kurt en problemas. He estado con el equipo lo suficiente como para saber que las peleas fuera del ring pueden meter a Kurt en la cárcel y sacarlo de la competición.

- No puedes meterte en una pelea, Kurt – le advierto, cuando de repente, el más robusto de los cuatro hombres habla, alzando su voz lo suficiente como para ser escuchado perfectamente por encima de la música.

- Estamos hablando contigo, cabrón.

- Te he oído, imbécil. Me importa un carajo lo que tengas que decir – replica Kurt.

Su amigo trata de lanzar un golpe, pero rápidamente Kurt lo esquiva y lo empuja con tanta fuerza que tropieza y cae. De repente, me doy cuenta de la táctica. Los amigos del tipo con el escorpión van a golpear a Kurt para que no tenga más remedio que responder, golpearles como respuesta y ser echado de la liga y, posiblemente metido en la cárcel, mientras que el del tatuaje del escorpión no hizo "nada".

Y si este tipo es el que Kurt necesita vencer en la final, entonces probablemente esté emocionado por encargarse de él antes del combate. _¡Qué cabrón perdedor!_

Kurt se está enojando en toda regla a mi lado, agarrando a uno por la camisa y siseando.

- ¡Lárgate o te corto las malditas bolas y luego alimento a tu madre con ellas!

Lo empuja hacia atrás, luego agarra a los otros dos y los empuja al mismo tiempo, uno con cada brazo. Se ve tan enojado que realmente me estoy preocupado. Las venas aparecen en sus manos, brazos, cuello y al tercer hombre que se le acerca por la espalda, el codo de Kurt vuela detrás de él y cierra perfectamente el rostro del pobre.

- Lo siento mucho amigo – se disculpa y el hombre maldice en voz baja y cubre su nariz ensangrentada.

Mientras tanto, veo que el hombre con el tatuaje de escorpión está mirando felizmente con una sonrisa.

_Oh, no, no, ¡imbécil!_

La respuesta de huida o lucha es ahora toda una fuerza en mi cuerpo. Mi cerebro zumba mientras la sangre tira caliente y urgente a través de mí. Ya siento que alimenta mis músculos, mi corazón latiendo salvajemente. Corro hacia la barra, me acerco, tomo dos botellas y vuelvo para girarlas por encima de cada una de las cabezas de los idiotas. Se estrellan en forma pareja mientras disparan brotes de vidrio por todas partes.

Agarro otra botella y vuelvo corriendo de vuelta, en dirección al tercer hombre, cuando veo cómo Kurt me observa con una mirada de horro y una cara que está progresivamente volviéndose escarlata. Agarra la botella de mi mano, la golpea de nuevo en el bar y luego me tira para arriba en su espalda como un saco de papatas y pasa a través de la multitud hacia Finn.

- Kurt – me quejo, golpeando su espalda con mis puños mientras me retuerzo. Mis hormonas se disparan cuando me doy cuenta de que una de sus manos están en mi culo. He oído susurrar algo a Finn, y, finalmente, la sangre retrocede en la dirección correcta cuando se mete de nuevo en el coche. La adrenalina bombea a través de mí. Nunca he estado en una pelea. Se siente increíble. Jodidamente increíble.

Nuestro chofer se desliza detrás del volante, arranca en el tráfico de la ciudad y me doy cuenta de que Kurt está respirando fuerte y rápido en el asiento trasero.

Igual que yo.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran en las sombras a través de los coches y sus ojos están profundamente oscuros, el rostro grabado con furia al rojo vivo.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que estabas haciendo? – explota.

Sus manos son puños sobre sus muslos y, por un momento, creo que va a golpearlas en el respaldo. La mirada en sus ojos es ferozmente cruda y extraña. Casi animal. Algo así como… posesiva. Y provoca un estremecimiento extraño que golpea la realidad dentro de mí.

Había estado dispuesto a besarlo. Mis manos se aprietan en mi regazo mientras trato de mantenerlas quietas.

Pero Dios, estoy tan herido, no soy consciente de la necesidad mientras lo miro. Inconsciente y roto por dentro por el doloroso anhelo de querer estar con él. Sus dedos están inquietos y quiero agarrar su mano y hacer que esta se doble alrededor de mis pezones y rogarle que me toque.

- Acabo de salvar tu culo y me sentí increíble – digo y una nueva oleada de adrenalina cursa a través de mí como un recordatorio.

Kurt parece estar colgando de un hilo mientras se frota la cara y pone los codos en las rodillas, sus rodillas hacia adelante, frotándose la nunca con las manos, que ahora descubro están temblando ferozmente. Tampoco está respirando bien.

- Por el amor de Dios, no vuelcas nunca, nunca, a hacer eso de nuevo. NUNCA. Si uno de ellos te pone una mano encima, ¡los matare y me importa una mierda quien me vea!

Un estremecimiento de emoción se dispara a través de mí mientras se inclina hacia atrás y me mira con una lujuria alucinante. Atrapa mi muñeca y aprieta tan fuerte que me quedo sin aliento, y baja la mirada y me libera.

- Lo digo en serio, Blaine. Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Por supuesto que lo haré de nuevo. No voy a dejar que te metas en problemas.

- Jesús, ¿hablas en serio? – tan fuertemente agitado como nunca lo he visto, se frota la cara y se queda mirando tristemente por la ventana, su cuerpo tiembla furiosamente. – Eres un petardo de dinamita, ¿sabes?

Me encojo de hombros y asiento un poco, sintiéndome tan fuerte como él.

Cuando subimos al ascensor, estamos solos, pero él está de pie en el lado opuesto a mí.

Está raro. Histérico. Sus ojos mirándolo todo, menos a mí. Craquea los nudillos, luego su cuello.

- Está bien – le digo tocándolo el hombro con suavidad y se tensa como si lo quemara, mirando mi mano sobre su hombro. Retrocede a mi lado y nos miramos fijamente. Parece que quiere saltar sobre mí y alejarse, todo a la vez. Flexiona sus manos a los costados y suaviza la voz mientras nos dirigimos por el pasillo a nuestras habitaciones, pero todavía ronca de emoción.

- Siento que hayas tenido que ver a esos idiotas – murmura. Está visiblemente tratando de calmarse mientras rastrilla una mano por su pelo ahora puntiagudo – Voy a romperle todos los jodidos huesos a Scorpion y le arrancaré los malditos ojos en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

Asiento para apaciguarlo, porque creo seriamente que esta sediento de violencia con ellos. Pero estoy tan herido, no sé qué voy a hacer solo en mi habitación. No sé dónde poner mis manos, mis pensamientos, toda esta aceleración dentro de mí dando vueltas y vueltas y dirigiéndose a ninguna parte.

- ¿Puedo ir a tu cuarto hasta que los chicos vuelvan? – pregunto.

Duda, luego asiento con la cabeza y le sigo a su lado. Nos acomodamos en el sofá de la sala y enciende el televisor en el primer canal que aparece.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- No – digo – Nunca bebo el día antes de volar o me pongo doblemente deshidratado.

Él asiente y trae dos botellas de agua del bar.

Se deja caer a mi lado.

Su muslo termina tan cerca que puedo sentir sus cuádriceps. Mi corazón palpita todavía como un loco. Recuerdo la forma en que bailamos y mi piel se ruboriza de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué te metías en problemas cuando eras profesional? – pregunto – Una pelea como la que acabas de prevenir.

Se queda mirando a la pantalla, con la mandíbula trabajando y lo miro sin poder hacer nada al juego de luces y sombras en su rostro, hipnotizado.

Extiendo su brazo derecho en el sofá detrás de mí con una calma engañosa, pero puedo sentir la tensión emanando de su cuerpo y, de repente, siento mi ritmo cardíaco en la estimulante anticipación. Ruidos extraños de la televisión se filtran en mi mente, y entonces me doy cuenta de que le pareja está besándose en la televisión. Mi estómago se aprieta. Nunca he visto esta película antes, pero por cómo la música de fondo se enciende, sé que una escena de sexo ardiente se cierne por delante.

Un destello de tormenta para a través de su mirada mientras agarra el control remoto y la apaga, entonces lanza el mando a un lado y baja la mano a mi nuca. Sus dedos se curvan suavemente alrededor de mi cuello, cálidos y muy fuertes, cuatro dedos que van a un lado de mí y con el pulgar hacia el otro haciendo círculos suavemente sobre mi piel mientras se gira hacia mí.

Sus caricias pueden excitarme al extremo, haciéndome hacer sentir borracho en increíblemente tembloroso.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso por mí? – su voz es insoportablemente íntima mientras me mira en las sombras.

- Porque sí.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente como nunca y soy más que consciente de todos los puntos de contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Su muslo contra el mío. Su mano en mi nuca, apretando suavemente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te ha dicho que no puedo cuidar de mí mismo?

- No.

Sus ojos van a mis labios, después a mis ojos y lentamente, cierra los ojos y pone su frente en la mía y lo único que puedo hacer es respirar como un drogadicto, con mis entrañas intoxicadas con sólo un soplo. Nada en mi vida me ha olido tan bien como él. Recién duchado. Sudoroso. Sólo él.

Su inhalación profunda llega a mis oídos y me encuentro a mí mismo tocando su boca con la punta de un dedo solitario. Sus labios son tan rollizos y firmes, pero al mismo tiempo, suaves y sedosos. Siento un golpe rápido cuando su lengua sale a lamerme y un estremecimiento se dispara a través de mi columna vertebral. Él gime y empuja todo mi dedo en la boca y cierra los ojos mientras succiona.

- Kurt… - respiro.

- Cariño, ¡ya estoy en casa!

Brincamos apartándonos al sonido de un portazo y la voz sarcástica de Finn.

- Sólo quería asegurarme de que llegaron bien. Seguro que Scorpion tiene ganas de volver a poner tu culo en la cárcel.

Las luces se encienden y Kurt deja mi dedo como si fuese un arma cargada, se levanta y va a la ventana, está respirando con dificultad, audiblemente fuerte. Tan fuerte como yo.

Al instante me pongo de pie.

- Será mejor que me vaya.

Finn toma la escena con una cara impasible y no dice nada mientras me apresuro a través del cuarto para irme.

- Sólo te esperaré aquí, Kurtie – dice Finn con calma.

Kurt no responde, pero me sigue a mi habitación.

Siento su calor corporal en la espalda mientras deslizo mi llave en la ranura. Oigo su respiración detrás de mí, todavía un poco desigual, contra mi cabello. Lo deseo, pero ahora puedo ver más allá de la puerta abierta a la primera de las camas matrimoniales y los pies de Mercedes están en ella.

Mis pezones son dos puntos duros empujando contra mi camisa y tengo mi bóxer empapado de semen por pasar toda la noche deseándolo desesperadamente. Lo deseo tanto que siento un nudo de necesidad y frustración duplicándose de tamaño en mi garganta porque no lo puedo tener. ¿Cómo van a cambiar las cosas si no hacemos nada? Es sólo que no puede funcionar. No puede ser. Yo soy su empleado y esto es sólo temporal y una aventura de una noche con él ay no es una opción. ¿O sí? Me gusta demasiado. Oh, Dios. Me gusta. Demasiado. Mucho.

- Buenas noches – susurro, obligándome a mirar su hermoso rostro.

La violenta ternura en sus ojos se filtra en cada poro de mi cuerpo y me agarra y planta un beso en mis labios, rápido y seco, pero se abre de golpe una enorme cantidad de deseo dentro de mí como lo hizo la primera noche que me besó en Seattle y susurra:

- Eres hermoso – dirige su pulgar con desesperación a lo largo de mi mandíbula e inclina mi cabeza en alto, besando mis labios, seco y rápido de nuevo – Eres tan jodidamente hermoso que no pude apartar mis ojos de ti en toda la noche.

Entonces se va y una vez estoy de nuevo en mi habitación, escuchándole llamarme hermoso, soy tan hermoso y estoy temblando como si estuviera desnudo y solo en medio de un huracán.

Me cubro con todas las mantas de la cama y pongo mi puño contra mis labios, como si eso pudiese bloquear sus besos en ellos y una eternidad después, odio seguir despierto y temblando.

No sé qué voy a hacer, pero quiero hacerlo mío más de lo que he querido nada.

Incluso los Juegos Olímpicos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Gracias a quienes dejan su review. :33**

**Espero algún comentario!  
**

**Linda tarde:33**


End file.
